


На краю луны

by JakeJensen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, BAMF Stiles, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Supernatural Law Enforcement, Wolf Derek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек не нуждался в напарнике. У него уже была партнерша, которая теперь была мертва. Он был абсолютно уверен, что этот дерганный болтливый пацан уж точно ему не нужен. Дереку было неважно, что кто-то считал того гением, и то, кем являлся его отец. Но от своих агентов Управление требовало иметь напарника, а директор Арджент настоял, чтобы Дерек работал со Стайлзом. С появлением списков смертников, содержащим имена агентов – включая и его собственную стаю, – Дерек должен был игнорировать свою ненависть к Стайлзу и сосредоточиться на поиске Благодетеля. Если он, конечно, сначала не прикончит Стайлза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На краю луны

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Edge of the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227219) by [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam). 



> переведено для Teen Wolf Big Bang 2015

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/4a2cb1ff671379a3cb0aee16b0e2b8e1_zpssgt0aqil.png.html)

Дерек не работал с напарниками. Он не доверял людям, а та последняя, кому он доверился, сейчас гнила в могиле, обнесенной аконитом, в северной Калифорнии. Это была Лора – та, кому Дерек доверял. К сожалению, Лора полностью положилась на него, что оказалось самой большой ошибкой в ее жизни.

Но судя по пристальному взгляду директора Арджента и адмирала Стилински, Дерек был уверен, что выбора у него нет. Хотя попытаться все же стоило.

– Нет, – Дерек сложил руки на груди и хмуро покосился. Десны заныли от лезущих клыков, а пальцы с острыми когтями сжались в кулаки.

– Это не обсуждается, – сказал Арджент, переводя на него непроницаемый взгляд. Как бы Дерек ни уважал Криса Арджента большую часть времени, сегодня ему хотелось вцепиться тому в горло. – У тебя будет напарник.

– Мне не нужен напарник, – зарычал Дерек, а его радужки слабо замерцали голубым. Адмирал Стилински внимательно смотрел на него, обеспокоенно сведя брови.

– Ты слишком долго был один, Хейл, – проговорил Арджент, явно приводя его потерю самоконтроля как веский довод в свою пользу. – Пришло время дать тебе напарника.

Дерек успокоил волка, сделал глубокий вдох, зажмурился, а затем разжал пальцы, сцепленные в кулаки. Когда он снова открыл глаза, то чувствовал себя уже спокойнее.

– Мне хорошо работается и без напарника.

Крис швырнул папку на стол перед собой.

– Все в Управлении по борьбе со сверхъестественным имеют напарника. Так безопаснее и эффективнее. И хотя в последние годы ты отлично справлялся со всем в одиночку, настало время снова присоединиться к остальным агентам, – Арджент устроился за столом и указал рукой на два свободных кресла перед собой. Когда Адмирал Стилински сел, Дерек неохотно последовал за ним.

– Ты уверен насчет этого, Крис? – спросил Стилински, настороженно его изучая. – Я подумываю о пересмотре своего решения.

– Дерек один из наших лучших охотников, – ответил Арджент. – Даже если, по всей видимости, он забыл свои манеры дома.

Дерек сердито посмотрел в ответ, когда тот бросил уничтожающий взгляд в его сторону.

– Я осведомлен о работе Хейла, – сказал Стилински. – Я тщательно проверял каждого потенциального кандидата.

Окей, это привлекло внимание Дерека. Сам он не подавал никаких заявлений, так что ему было интересно, для какой миссии он был избран.

Прежде чем он смог спросить, дверь в офис Арджента распахнулась и в комнату ввалился тощий пацан, похожий на гика.

– Извините, извините! – воскликнул он, подняв руки в кающемся жесте. На пацане были очки с черной оправой, голубая толстовка на молнии и футболка с принтом в виде кекса. Дерек едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

Адмирал Стилински удрученно вздохнул, прижав ладонь ко лбу, а Арджент казался просто раздраженным.

– У меня была уважительная причина, клянусь, – сказал пацан. Он перетащил кресло из коридора в комнату и, закрыв дверь ногой, уселся рядом с Дереком. – Скотт и Дэнни остановили меня в холле, и Дэнни сообщил, что хочет показать мне…

Арджент поднял руку:

– Достаточно. Это не важно.

Адмирал Стилински снова вздохнул и бросил на парня раздраженный взгляд. Пацан в ответ смущенно пожал плечами.

– Извини, что опоздал, пап.

_Пап_? Дерек задумался. Он слышал рассказы о сыне Стилински. Тот должен был пойти по политическим стопам отца и налаживать дипломатические отношения между Управлением, полицией и вооруженными силами, но, по слухам, в парне не было ни единой дипломатической жилки. Он нес чушь, выдавая первое, что приходило в голову, не задумываясь о последствиях, и, если судить по полицейским отчетам, определенно был немного чокнутым. Его также считали своего рода гением, но парень, сидящий рядом с Дереком, был словно прямиком с вечеринки в университетском общежитии.

Дерек понятия не имел, почему он сейчас находился вместе с ними в офисе.

Адмирал Стилински посмотрел на Арджента:

– Это очень плохая идея.

Арджент посмотрел на него в ответ с сочувствием, а затем повернулся к Дереку и младшему Стилински:

– Дерек Хейл, познакомься со Стайлзом Стилински, твоим новым напарником.

– Что? – воскликнул Дерек одновременно с задушенным звуком, донесшимся от Стайлза.

– Он? – Стайлз помахал в его сторону большими пальцами. – Это мой напарник? Здесь, должно быть, какая ошибка.

Арджент покачал головой.

– Никаких ошибок.

– У него хоть права есть? – спросил Дерек.

– Да пошел ты. Мне двадцать три, – огрызнулся Стайлз и подался вперед, чтобы сквозь него обратиться к отцу. – Я согласился, чтобы ты лично выбрал мне напарника, но хмурый чокнутый оборотень с суицидальными наклонностями – это не то, на что я подписывался!

Дерек зарычал, а его радужки от оскорбления замерцали голубым. Стайлз указал на него, вытаращив глаза.

– Видишь? Оборотень явно с прибабахом.

– Достаточно, – крикнул Арджент, и Дерек со Стайлзом повернулись к нему. – Вы двое будете работать вместе, конец обсуждения. Есть миссия, на которой потребуются ваши уникальные способности.

Когда Крис пододвинул по столу две папки, Дерек с интересом выпрямился. Они со Стайлзом взяли каждый по экземпляру и стали листать их содержимое.

– Всплыл список смертников, состоящий из имен десятков сверхъестественных существ.

– Разве это не то, чем вы здесь занимаетесь? Охотитесь на монстров, – пожал плечами Стайлз.

– Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes. Наше правило состоит в том, что мы защищаем тех, кто не может защитить себя сам, мистер Стилински. Мы защищаемся и охотимся на сверхъестественных существ, которые являются угрозой, – Крис ухмыльнулся. – Но вы это уже знаете.

– В этом списке имена людей, которые работают на правительство, и мирных жителей. Иными словами, они все вне поля наблюдения, если можно так сказать, – сказал Стилински. – Стайлз, Лидия в списке. Как и Скотт.

– Что? – воскликнул Стайлз. Он пролистал файлы, пока не добрался до перечня. Его глаза расширились, когда Стайлз пробежался взглядом по странице. Дерек тоже узнал несколько имен: некоторые люди работали прямо в этом здании.

– Чувак, Скотт стоит двадцать пять чего? Долларов? Тысяч?

– Миллионов, – пояснил Арджент, и Дерек удивленно повернулся к нему. – Была утечка информации об этом списке, и мы не знаем, кто имеет к нему доступ. У нас есть команды, работающие с потенциальными жертвами, но у вас двоих будет другое назначение. Вы должны будете выследить создателей списка и устранить их.

***

Дерек не так спешил покинуть офис директора Арджента, сколько выразительно топал. Возможно, он был несдержанным, но ведь ему в напарники подсунули ребенка! Дерек вылетел из штаб-квартиры, привлекая к себе любопытные взгляды некоторых аналитиков, а затем с такой силой нажал на кнопку вызова лифта, что та треснула. Он был слишком зол, чтобы заботиться о мелочах.

Дерек кипел все два этажа, пока добирался до подвальной лаборатории. Комната была темной, прохладной, но просторной и наполненной едва слышным гудением различного оборудования. Кира стояла, склонившись над микроскопом, а ее яркие колготки контрастировали с белым халатом. Она даже не подняла головы, когда Дерек пронесся мимо, проведя по ее плечам кончиками пальцев. Даже несмотря на то, что ее лицо было скрыто, он почувствовал, что она улыбнулась.

– Да что забралось к тебе в задницу и сдохло там? – позвал Айзек из-под стола, пытаясь что-то там отыскать. Издав довольный звук, он подхватил искомое и встал, повернувшись к Дереку. – Я почувствовал твое недовольство еще наверху.

Дерек мрачно посмотрел на него, но Айзек только ухмыльнулся. Он был одним из многих оборотней в Управлении, которые участвовали в пятилетней программе правительства, оберегающей от потенциальной охоты на него. Он был частью стаи Дерека вместе с двумя другими охотниками – Бойдом и Эрикой, а также сестрой Дерека – Корой.

– Мне дали напарника, – прорычал Дерек.

Айзек рассмеялся. Ублюдок. Он запрокинул голову, смеясь уже громче и в открытую. Если бы они не были в лаборатории, набитой оборудованием, которое стоило миллионы долларов, Дерек сломал бы ему пару-тройку костей.

– Это прикольно. И это же он?

– Стайлз Стилински, – пропела Кира, сидя за своим столом. Дерек с Айзеком обернулись на нее. Положив ладони на поясницу, она откинулась назад и потянулась. – Что? Он лучший друг Скотта, а Скотт рассказал мне об этом прошлой ночью, – Кира поднялась и подошла к ним. – Что? Какие-то проблемы со Стайлзом?

– Кроме того факта, что он ребенок?

– Он хороший парень. И ужасно умный, – Кира улыбнулась.

– Мне не нужен напарник, – проворчал Дерек.

Айзек положил ему руку на плечо.

– Я думаю, пора тебе начать общаться с кем-то помимо стаи.

Кира выразительно прочистила горло.

– И Киры.

– Всегда забываешь обо мне, – пробормотала она, отходя к своему месту. – Будто поход в мексиканский ресторан и боулинг на прошлой неделе ничего не значили!

Улыбнувшись в сторону Киры, Дерек повернулся к Айзеку, снова почувствовав раздражение, но тот сжал его плечо:

– Это ведь только для миссий. Вне работы ты не обязан с ним видеться.

Покидая лабораторию, Дерек не испытывал облегчения. Когда он добрался до оперативного отдела, то в другом конце комнаты увидел Стайлза, болтающего с отцом. Стайлз размахивал руками, и Дереку были видны его ненормальные гримасы. Дерек напрягся, чтобы услышать, о чем они говорили.

– Мне все равно, что он один из лучших охотников в Управлении! Он… Он психопат!

– Я бы не поставил вас в пару, если бы он был больным, – ответил адмирал Стилински. – Он сильный, быстрый, сообразительный, и у него самые высокие показатели из всех охотников, – понизив голос, он добавил: – С ним ты будешь в безопасности.

– Я не нуждаюсь в ком-то, чтобы быть в безопасности! – отозвался Стайлз. – Я сам могу о себе позаботиться.

– Ты мой сын, а это твое первое задание. Это опасно. Ты ведь еще никогда не был в боевой обстановке.

– Я не доверяю ему, – сказал Стайлз. – Ты же знаешь, что случилось с его прошлым напарником. А это была его сестра. Что если…

Дерек не хотел больше его слушать. Он выбежал из комнаты, едва не снеся дверь с петель.

***

– Итак, – неловко проговорил Стайлз. Они были в машине Дерека, потому что он настоял на том, чтобы ехать на камаро, а не на куске дерьма, в котором показался Стайлз. – Какую музыку ты любишь?

Дерек неверяще на него посмотрел.

– Что? Тишина заставляет меня нервничать.

– Заметно.

Стайлз закатил глаза и фыркнул.

– Я всего лишь пытаюсь исправить эту дерьмовую ситуацию.

– Отказываясь заткнуться?

– Пытаясь узнать тебя. В программе подготовки напарников было сказано, что...

– Ты правда это смотрел? – скептически уточнил Дерек.

– Очевидно, ты этого не делал, – резко ответил Стайлз.

– Мне не нужно это смотреть, – прорычал Дерек. – Потому что я не нуждаюсь в напарнике.

– Не то чтобы я тоже горел желанием быть твоим напарником, окей? – сказал Стайлз, размахивая руками. – Давай сосредоточимся на поимке плохого парня, и тогда мы сможем вернуться к своим обычным жизням.

Дерек кивнул, давя на педаль газа.

***

С умением Стайлза собирать информацию, а также с компьютерными способностями Дэнни им удалось выследить одного из получателей списка смертников в маленьком городке на границе с Невадой. Два охотника, Пэрриш и Данбар, уже были там и охраняли вендиго, значащегося в списке. Стайлз с Дереком не были заинтересованы в охране – они хотели найти убийцу.

Дерек остановил машину на изолированном участке дороги в нескольких милях от городка. Стайлз поставил свой ноутбук на капот, а затем достал карту и блокнот для заметок. Дерек понятия не имел, что тот делал, но промолчал, стоило тому начать что-то печатать, бормоча себе под нос. Стайлз сверился с картой и потом начал зарисовывать что-то на чистом листе бумаги. Он попечатал еще немного, и Дерека потихоньку начало разбирать любопытство. Боком подобравшись к Стайлзу сзади, он стал наблюдать за работой через его плечо, пока Стайлз не ткнул локтем ему в ребра. 

– О боже, отвали. Ты когда-нибудь слышал о личном пространстве?

Дерек рыкнул, но отступил на пару шагов назад. Он услышал, как Стайлз проворчал «гребаные оборотни».

Вскоре Стайлз хлопнул в ладоши и изобразил что-то похожее на танец. Дерек смотрел на все это, сложив руки на груди, ничуть не впечатленный.

– У меня есть план.

– Ох, ну делись, – саркастично ответил Дерек.

Стайлз нахмурился, но начал обрисовывать Дереку каждую часть плана.

– Это плохая идея, – сказал Дерек, указывая на две отметки крестиком в альбоме. – Так ты останешься уязвимым.

– Совсем нет, – ответил Стайлз, встряхнув головой. – Если ты достанешь этих парней так, как я тебе сказал, я с легкостью проскользну мимо и отключу питание.

– Почему я вообще тебя слушаю? – проворчал Дерек.

– Потому что я гениальный стратег, а ты пугающий безмозглый громила! У тебя сила, у меня мозги, – медленно произнес Стайлз.

– Ты постепенно вызываешь у меня желание выдрать тебе горло зубами.

К слову, Стайлз не дрогнул внешне, хоть Дерек и уловил, как его сердце пропустило удар. Улыбнувшись ртом, полным клыков, он собирался только подъехать к отмеченному дому. Стайлз подхватил ноутбук, карту с блокнотом и вернулся на пассажирское место.

– Если ты будешь следовать моему плану, все будет хорошо.

Усаживаясь за руль, Дерек лишь закатил глаза.

***

Ничего не было хорошо. Если бы у них не было мертвого убийцы и следующей части списка смертников, на самом деле Дерек мог бы назвать всю миссию катастрофой. У Стайлза на боку была глубокая рана, а сам он получил аконитовую пулю в ногу, так что «катастрофа» в конце концов было самым подходящим словом.

– Перестань корчиться, черт подери, – наставлял Стайлз, пытаясь отыскать пулю. Для миссии он надел линзы вместо очков, и Дерек не мог не смотреть ему в лицо, потому что теперь оно выглядело иначе. Но потом его сознание снова затуманилось от боли, а чернота засочилась по его венам, ограничивая угол зрения, и концентрация на чем-то еще сейчас ему помогала.

– Я не могу вытащить пулю. Это будешь делать ты.

Дерек почувствовал, как стукнулся спиной о прохладную металлическую стену здания, к которой Стайлз его привалил, и глубоко вдохнул. Это не дало никакого эффекта.

– Эй, Дерек посмотри на меня, – сказал Стайлз, щелкая пальцами перед его лицом. – Оставайся со мной, приятель. Ты сможешь достать пулю?

Дерек пытался сделать то, о чем сказал Стайлз. Он попробовал найти пулю, но потом на его запястье легла рука Стайлза.

– Это не твоя нога.

Дерек почувствовал, что сейчас заплачет. Бедро жгло внутри так сильно, как мог делать только аконит, и это ощущение медленно прокладывало себе путь вверх.

– Я собираюсь переложить твою руку, а ты используешь когти, чтобы подцепить пулю, ладно?

Кивнув, Дерек ощутил собственную руку на горящей коже. Он слышал голос Стайлза, направляющий его действия, и по его приказу зарылся в плоть и мышцы, игнорируя невыносимую боль. Когда когти наконец-то задели металл, Дерек безуспешно попытался вытащить пулю.

– Все в порядке, я вижу ее, – произнес Стайлз, и Дерек заорал от боли, когда что-то впилось в его ногу. – Черт, прости, прости, почти получилось. Держись, Дерек. Почти готово. Ты справляешься просто отлично, если можно считать отлично то, что ты заливаешь меня кровью и вроде как воняешь смертью.

Несмотря на все происходящее, Дерек издал смешок, и Стайлз на мгновение посмотрел в его сторону. Он выглядел удивленным, но довольным. Когда он вернулся к пуле, все еще застрявшей в ноге, на его лице тоже была усмешка.

– Ага! – воскликнул Стайлз, когда наконец вытащил пулю. – Достал!

Дерек попытался улыбнуться, но вместо этого потерял сознание.

***

Очнувшись, Дерек многое не помнил и не знал, где находится, но при этом мог различать вещи, происходящие вокруг него. Голос Айзека, духи Эрики, рука Бойда на его руке и ровный пульс Стайлза. Последнее подействовало на него особенно сильно, выталкивая из беспамятства и приводя в сознание. Комната была яркой, слишком яркой, и Дерек поднял ладонь, чтобы закрыть глаза.

– Оно живое! – заторможено пошутил Стайлз, и Дерек смог расслышать в его голосе облегчение, смешанное с беспокойством.

– Дерек? – неуверенно спросила Эрика.

– Это вряд ли самое ужасное ранение из всех, что я получал на работе, – рыкнул Дерек, выдираясь из объятий трех пар рук. – Не понимаю, почему вы все здесь.

– Он в порядке, – определил Бойд и усмехнулся, когда Дерек на него посмотрел.

Эрика обвила руками его шею и потерлась о него.

– Когда Стайлз притащил тебя сюда, ты выглядел как мертвец, – шепнула она.

– Ты все еще выглядишь наполовину мертвым, – добавил Айзек, и Дерек не нашел в себе сил сердиться на него, потому что увидел, как тот на него уставился – Айзек был до смерти перепуган.

– Я в порядке, – снова повторил Дерек, даже не отталкивая от себя Эрику. Наконец он нашел глазами Стайлза – тот стоял у стены, вдалеке от стаи, внимательно наблюдая за всеми. Его волосы торчали в разные стороны, рубашка была залита кровью – в основном Дерека, если судить по запаху. Руки Стайлза были также запачканы кровью, запекшейся вокруг ногтей.

– Как твой бок? – спросил Дерек.

Стайлз пожал плечами и осторожно потрогал рану.

– Не так уж и плохо. Док зашил ее, так что все пройдет через день или два.

– А как же убийца? И список?

Стайлз подошел к нему и положил руку на плечо.

– Уже обо всем позаботились. Тебе нужно отдыхать. Арджент сказал, что допросит нас завтра в восемь утра.

Кивнув, Дерек увидел, как Стайлз пошел к двери, и окликнул его.

– Стайлз?

Тот обернулся с любопытством на лице.

– Спасибо.

Стайлз тоже кивнул и скользнул за дверь.

***

Дерек направлялся к подземной лаборатории, чтобы увидеться с Кирой, когда услышал, как его позвали по имени. Что было достаточно странным, ведь люди не стремились общаться с ним. Большинство людей вообще сторонились его всеми способами, потому что считали сумасшедшим и неуравновешенным.

Адмирал Стилински подошел к нему с решительным выражением на лице.

– Сэр, – поприветствовал его Дерек. За всю свою жизнь ему еще никогда так не хотелось убежать и спрятаться.

– Я надеялся поговорить с тобой.

Дерек кивнул, и адмирал повел его в пустой конференц-зал.

– Сегодня утром я видел Стайлза, – сказал тот, прикрывая дверь и пропуская Дерека внутрь.

– Как он? – Дерек еще не встречался сегодня со Стайлзом. Он не был полностью уверен, целенаправленно тот его игнорирует или нет.

– Ушибы и открытая рана на боку, – заметил адмирал. Он не выглядел счастливым. – Я бы сказал, что не очень хорошо.

Дерек не ответил: он не знал, что сказать. Адмирал не был человеком с отпугивающей внешностью, но Дерек все равно был от него в ужасе. Его аура была такой, плюс Дерек был наслышан про него. С адмиралом связываться было себе дороже.

А теперь Дерек был ответственным за то, что его сын получил ранения на своей первой миссии. Если слухи не врали, адмирал яростно оберегал сына. Не будь они в офисе, Дерек мог бы даже опасаться за собственную жизнь.

– Объясни мне, как так вышло, что моего сына ранили, а ты почти умер на его первой миссии, – произнес адмирал. – Скажу тебе правду, сынок, до меня доходили слухи о тебе, но я никогда им не верил. Лора была чертовски хорошим агентом, как ты и Кора. Но я не могу отрицать, что это все приводит меня в некоторое замешательство.

– Это моя вина, – сказал Дерек, расправляя плечи. – Я проигнорировал план Стайлза, тем самым подвергнув нас опасности.

Адмирал внимательно на него посмотрел, и Дерек отчаянно пытался не дрожать под его взглядом. А потом Стилински добавил:

– Ну, по крайней мере ты начинаешь вести себя как напарник.

Дерек непонимающе на него покосился, и тогда адмирал пояснил:

– Я уверен, что ты сказал правду, но я знаю Стайлза. Что бы ни случилось, я убежден, что это было частично по его вине.

Адмирал провел рукой по волосам, а затем направился к двери. Взявшись за ручку, он повернулся к Дереку.

– Будь осторожен с ним, агент Хейл. Он более хрупкий, чем ты.

***

Список, который они обнаружили, без ключа к шифру был бесполезным, так что подведение итогов миссии прошло спокойно. Прошло три дня, прежде чем раздался звонок от Стайлза.

– Да? – ответил Дерек. Номер Стайлза был последним, что он ожидал увидеть.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Стайлз.

– Полностью исцелился, – ответил Дерек. – А ты?

– В основном. Мелисса дала мне мазь, которая ускоряет процесс заживления.

Дерек кивнул, но потом спохватился, что Стайлз не мог его увидеть.

– Я, эм, позвонил, потому что хотел узнать, заинтересован ли ты в спарринге.

– А? – переспросил Дерек.

– Да так… В общем, забей. Я позвоню Скотту. Или Эллисон, это...

– Встречаемся через час в тренажерном зале, – перебил его Дерек.

В какой-то момент в трубке стало тихо, а затем Стайлз сказал:

– Тогда увидимся.

***

Тренажерный зал напоминал большой склад с отдельными секциями, установленными для разных тренировок. Под полом был подвал, предназначенный для учений по стрельбе из лука, и тир, а также комнаты, где охотников подготавливали к различным ситуациям, которые могли угрожать их жизням. Дерек задумывался, бывал ли там Стайлз, потому что сам он не спал почти неделю после того, как провел несколько часов в ограниченном пространстве ловушки с тоннелями.

Стайлз, одетый в свободную футболку и баскетбольные шорты, ждал его на тренировочной площадке. На Дереке была майка и спортивные штаны. Когда он приблизился, Стайлз кивнул ему:

– Спасибо.

– Мы же еще ничего не сделали, – сказал Дерек.

– Спасибо, что встретился здесь со мной, – уточнил Стайлз. – После той миссии Скотт и отец настояли на том, чтобы ты немного помог мне с тренировками.

– Неплохая идея, – Дерек указал на ковер и последовал к нему за Стайлзом. – Чему ты хочешь научиться?

– Чему угодно, – ответил Стайлз. – Драки не самая сильная моя сторона.

– Не может быть, – уголок рта Дерека дернулся.

Стайлз мрачно на него посмотрел.

– Просто смирись с этим.

– Давай проверим, как ты отразишь атаку, – предложил Дерек, чуть приседая на месте. Стайлз наблюдал за ним, то и дело беспокойно подергиваясь. Для волка Дерека он все больше походил на добычу, на которую тот хотел наброситься, вцепиться, атаковать и пометить. Встряхнув головой, Дерек отогнал от себя эти мысли и приблизился к Стайлзу.

Как Дерек и ожидал, Стайлз притворился, что уходит вправо, поэтому он с легкостью опрокинул того на маты. Едва они коснулись поверхности, как Дерек поднялся на ноги, поднимая за собой и Стайлза.

– Еще раз, – сказал Дерек. Они повторили прием еще трижды, прежде чем Дерек наконец-то остановил его. – Ты предсказуем.

– Что? – Стайлз выглядел обиженным. – Как я могу быть предсказуемым, если я даже не знаю, что собираюсь сделать, пока не делаю это?

– Ты сделал то же самое три раза подряд, – заметил Дерек. – Нельзя так просто уходить в сторону и надеяться на лучшее.

– Тогда покажи мне, что я должен делать.

Дерек заставил Стайлза изобразить еще несколько защитных маневров и попытался помочь ему в маскировке своих намерений. Он не мог игнорировать запах пота и решимости, доносящийся от Стайлза, когда он стоял рядом. Это еще сильнее распаляло желание волка наброситься.

– У сверхъестественных существ обостренные чувства, – пояснил Дерек. – Нельзя ничем себя выдавать, иначе они всегда будут на два шага впереди.

– Это невозможно, – заныл Стайлз.

– Давай попробуем снова.

К концу дня Стайлз сумел избежать атаки Дерека целых три раза.

– Это унизительно, – пробормотал Стайлз, распластавшись на коврике морской звездой. Дерек рассмеялся, протягивая ему бутылку с водой, после того как сам отпил половину. Стайлз принял ее с благодарностью.

– Ты научишься.

Стайлз приподнялся, чтобы глотнуть воды, а затем вытер ладонью рот.

– Это бы не было проблемой, если бы ты следовал моим планам.

– Что? – Дерек уставился на него.

– Я не воин, я стратег, – пояснил Стайлз. – Ты тот, кто силен и обучен убивать плохих парней. А я – кто разбирается со всем дерьмом и говорит тебе, что нужно делать.

Дерек покачал головой.

– Я знал, что это было плохой идеей, – он поднялся на ноги. – Твой план почти убил нас.

– Если бы ты действовал согласно моей стратегии, – закричал Стайлз, вскочив на ноги, – тогда бы мы не пострадали. Но нет же, ты должен быть Мистером Плохим Оборотнем, обращаться и нападать на людей, выбрасывая весь план в окно. Мы должны были быть напарниками, но ты эгоистичный идиот, который думает только о себе!

Дерек зарычал, сверкая голубой радужкой:

– Мне не нужен напарник!

Стайлз покивал.

– А мне не нужна эта чушь. Да хоть убейся, мне все равно!

Выругавшись, Стайлз унесся из зала, а Дерек прикончил три подвесные груши до наступления ночи.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/414a90aff6853550dce32b0b21b73564_zpsmi5ltr1k.png.html)

***

– Это не сработало, – сказал Дерек Ардженту на следующее утро. Тот сел в кресло и поднял взгляд на Дерека.

– Это не тебе решать, – ответил Арджент. – Вы со Стилински уже устранили одного наемника и обнаружили следующую часть списка. Лидия почти взломала шифр, так что я уверен – это работает.

– Он идиот, – крикнул Дерек.

– Он подтвержденный гений, – заявил Арджент. – Он один из самых лучших стратегов и аналитиков в стране, и у него также острое чутье на сверхъестественное. Он знает о нем больше, чем твой дядя.

Упоминание Питера оставило во рту Дерека неприятный привкус, но он не мог отрицать, что никто не знал о сверхъестественном столько, сколько знал Питер. А ведь тот был практически ходячим бестиарием.

– Разве он не может быть напарником Маккола? – спросил Дерек. – Или Эллисон? Итана? Да кого угодно?

Арджент мрачно посмотрел на него.

– Заставь это работать. Мы больше не вернемся к этому разговору. Понятно?

Дерек кивнул и вышел из офиса.

***

Пэрриш и Данбар прислали в штаб-квартиру сообщение о возможном перемещении Благодетеля к югу, так что Стайлз и Дерек должны были выдвигаться в пять утра. Стайлз все еще наполовину спал, невнятно бормоча что-то о передаче, которую смотрел накануне ночью – про черепах, яйца которых съедали. Дерек не собирался это выслушивать и просто абстрагировался.

– Еда, – застонал Стайлз час спустя. – Кофе, еда, бекон, жирное, питательное.

– О чем ты бормочешь? – вздохнул Дерек, выключая радио.

– Я голоден.

– Ты ничего с собой не брал?

– Неа, – Стайлз выпрямился на сидении, потер глаза и начал беспорядочно дергаться. Дерек краем глаза наблюдал за ним: движения были такими прерывистыми и нервными, что встреть он Стайлза на улице, никогда бы не подумал, что это тренированный агент.

– Я не остановлюсь.

– Чувак, это неправильно, – сказал Стайлз. Дерек резко повернулся к нему, но Стайлз зевнул так, что это его отвлекло: губы широко округлились, а длинные пальцы пробежались по волосам. Стайлз прикрыл рот и посмотрел на Дерека. – Ну давай, тормозни у следующего Макдональдса. Я никакой, если не поем: мозг сходит с ума, уровень сахара падает и...

– Ладно! – проговорил Дерек сквозь зубы. – Только. Перестань. Болтать.

Они оказались у небольшой придорожной закусочной с пикапами и заброшенными автомобилями на стоянке. Как только Дерек вышел из машины, то сразу же принюхался.

– Разнюхиваешь обстановку? – с восторгом спросил Стайлз. – Это так здорово. Но, чувак, это просто масло и бекон. Даже я могу почуять это. Пойдем, – Стайлз схватил его за руку и потянул за собой. Дерек не сопротивлялся.

В закусочной Стайлз оглядывался по сторонам, пока они ожидали свою еду, а его пальцы постоянно барабанили по столешнице.

– Крутое место.

– Это дерьмовое место.

Стайлз повернулся к нему, нахмурившись:

– Почему ты такой? Почему портишь мне все веселье? Мне нравятся эти маленькие ресторанчики. Они намного лучше, чем сетевые рестораны или точки с фастфудом. Проникаешься настоящим духом местных жителей.

Дерек тоже осмотрелся. В кафе почти никого не было за исключением двух пожилых пар, занявших два столика, двух мужчин в выцветшей одежде, чьи шляпы лежали на стойке, и двух официанток с разными отсутствующими зубами.

– Очаровательно.

– Итак, Скотт проговорился, что Кира рассказала ему, как вы двое ходили в музей пару дней назад.

Дерек кивнул. Стайлз подождал, пока он что-нибудь ответит, и, когда Дерек ничего не сказал, продолжил:

– Ладно, как все прошло?

Дерек пожал плечами.

– Отлично.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

– Ты можешь хотя бы здесь приложить усилие? Мы напарники, мы проводим часы молча сидя в машине и молча обедая, а это, блядь, просто сводит меня с ума, ясно? Тишина меня напрягает. Все мысли в моей голове просто начинают вращаться, и это смесь из цифр, отступных планов, компьютерного кода, порно, игровых приставок и тусовок со Скоттом. И, позволь сказать тебе, это совсем не развлечение.

– Вот что значит быть гением? – спросил Дерек. Его интеллект был выше среднего, так что он определенно не был гением. Он не понимал, каково это.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

– У каждого по-разному. Я отвлекаюсь от того, что в моей голове, тем, что вижу вокруг. А тишина все усугубляет, потому что мне не на чем сконцентрироваться.

Официантка притащила их заказы, и Дерек вздохнул, когда Стайлз начал неуклюже запихивать еду в рот.

– Мы ходили на выставку доспехов и оружия древних этрусков.

Стайлз проглотил, а затем запил все содовой.

– Звучит довольно интересно. Тебе нравится история?

Дерек кивнул.

– Кире тоже нравится. Мы часто ходим в музеи вместе. Бойд редко ходит, а Эрика с Айзеком – вообще нет. Впрочем, Лора тоже не ходила.

– Удивительно, что вы с Кирой такие хорошие друзья, – сказал Стайлз.

– Почему же? – настороженно спросил Дерек.

Стайлз рассмеялся.

– Успокойся, здоровяк. Просто ты не похож на дружелюбного типа. Ты знаешь, что все в офисе пугаются тебя?

– Они идиоты.

– Они думают, что ты ненормальный, – сказал Стайлз.

Дерек пристально посмотрел на него.

– Да, и ты тоже считаешь меня психом, – поднявшись, он забрал сэндвич и быстро вышел из закусочной. Дерек доедал свой завтрак, сидя в машине и размышляя о Стайлзе. В ушах все еще стояли слова Стайлза, когда тот говорил со своим отцом: «Мне все равно, что он один из лучших охотников Управления! Он… он чокнутый!».

Дерек никогда бы не хотел признавать, что это его задело. То, что все обвиняли его в смерти Лоры, словно он сделал это умышленно или даже преднамеренно. И тот факт, что Стайлз об этом думал...

Опустив глаза, Дерек почувствовал укол боли. Кровь сочилась по ребру ладони вниз из порезов, которые уже исцелились.

Неважно, что там думал Стайлз. Дереку было плевать на него. После того, как они поймают Благодетеля, ему наверняка смогут дать другого напарника, или, может быть, он снова будет работать в одиночку.

Стайлз вернулся в машину через десять минут. Он ничего не сказал и даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Как по Дереку, так это было просто прекрасно. Выкрутив громкость на стерео, Дерек отъехал от места стоянки, а затем помчался на пустой дороге, ведущей к пустыне.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/bd7977a9d8c069e11654aa17b93cf3b9_zpsp4qgi4cc.png.html)

***

– Это координаты, – сказал Стайлз, держа в одной руке GPS и карту в другой. За его ухом торчал карандаш, и когда Стайлз наклонился к карте, очки съехали вниз по переносице. – Они находятся буквально черт знает где.

Они и в правду находились посреди пустынных земель в Мохаве, а вокруг не было ничего кроме песка, голых скал и кустарников.

Дерек стащил через голову футболку и кинул ее на песок. Затем расстегнул джинсы и склонился, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки.

– Ты что делаешь? – удивился Стайлз.

Дерек раздраженно выдохнул.

– Волком выслеживать будет лучше, – он сбросил остатки одежды и обратился. С тех пор, когда он перекидывался в волка в последний раз, прошло слишком много времени, так что Дерека накрыло всеми ощущениями сильнее, чем обычно: запахи, звуки и окружающая обстановка.

Стайлз. Стайлз. Стайлз.

Дерек повернулся и подбежал к Стайлзу, кружа вокруг него и обнюхивая. Теперь Стайлз пах гораздо лучше, и Дереку приходилось бороться с инстинктами, чтобы контролировать себя. Он попятился назад, стараясь игнорировать то, о чем они ему нашептывали.

Когда Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, справляться со всем оказалось не так уж и сложно. Стайлз пялился на него со смесью паники и ужаса во взгляде. Задрав голову, Дерек смог уловить запах страха, витающий в воздухе. Он не знал, почему Стайлз так боялся его; сделав несколько шагов вперед, Дерек мягко ткнулся носом в его ногу.

– Черт, – выдохнул Стайлз.

Дерек уселся поудобнее и терпеливо на него уставился. Определенно у них ничего не получится, если его напарник будет шарахаться по непонятным причинам.

– Я читал, что ты можешь… Но никогда не думал… Черт. Я читал про волков, которые могли так делать, но никогда не видел это своими глазами. Ты можешь меня слышать? Это же все еще ты? Ты можешь говорить? – Стайлз наклонился к нему, и когда Дерек закатил глаза, тот удивленно отпрыгнул назад. Его сердце стучало хаотично, а пульс угрожающе перекрывал Дереку все остальные ощущения, пока Дерек не начал концентрироваться только на этом. А потом Стайлз рассмеялся:

– О мой бог, ты только что закатил глаза! Это и правда ты.

Дерек тихо проворчал, и Стайлз усмехнулся. Его пульс стал спокойнее, но острое чувство любопытства пересиливало страх. Медленно, как будто он боялся, что Дерек может напасть в любой момент, Стайлз протянул руку и остановился перед самым контактом.

– Можно? – спросил Стайлз. Тогда Дерек поднял голову, прижимаясь к его руке, а Стайлз издал довольный звук, сопровождаемый учащенным сердцебиением.

Мгновение спустя Стайлз скользнул рукой по его шерсти и погладил. Дерек боролся с желанием счастливо зарычать и податься под его прикосновение. Затем так же внезапно Стайлз снова отскочил назад, словно чего-то испугавшись. Дерек подавил обиду, которую он почувствовал, когда Стайлз посмотрел на него сверху вниз с трепетом и отвращением.

На какое-то время Дерек даже забыл, что Стайлз ненавидел оборотней.

Развернувшись, Дерек покрутился на месте и пошел по следу, который он выцепил, как только обратился. Пахло охотниками: похожим сладковатым запахом оружейной смазки с оттенком аконита и других защитных трав. Дерек еще мог слышать и чувствовать Стайлза, идущего позади него.

След обрывался в горах. Внутри одной из пещер они нашли доказательства того, что там действительно кто-то был: Дерек учуял запахи троих людей, а также кровь, принадлежащую сверхъестественным существам.

– Они пробыли здесь недолго, – заключил Стайлз, разглядывая остатки костра и изучив мусор, валяющийся на земле.

Дерек побежал в сторону, не обращая внимания на закричавшего ему в спину Стайлза. Он следовал по тропе через пустыню, направляясь на север, пока запах не пропал у дороги. Дерек обнюхал асфальт, но больше ничего не нашел. Он побежал по тропе обратно к скалам, где на краю одной из них сидел Стайлз. Когда он увидел приближающегося Дерека, то вскочил на ноги и бросился к нему.

– Ну и какого черта только что произошло? – заорал Стайлз. – Ты убежал и оставил меня одного посреди гребаной пустыни в гребаной темноте с телефоном вместо фонарика!

Дерек опустил морду вниз и взял след, по которому они сюда пришли. Когда он добрался до своей одежды, то перекинулся обратно в человеческую форму.

– След оборвался на дороге. Должно быть, они уехали на машине.

– Парень, в следующий раз хоть предупреждай! – разорялся Стайлз.

– Предупреждать тебя о чем? – поинтересовался Дерек, застегивая джинсы

– О превращении! О том, что свалишь! Да просто… Обо всем!

Дерек хотел заорать в ответ, толкнуть Стайлза или стукнуть его. Он хотел закричать, что не должен предупреждать об обращении, ведь ни одна его часть не ощущала в этом потребности, но Дерек почему-то чувствовал себя опустошенным. Он все еще мог уловить запах Стайлза в ноздрях и на коже, и он ненавидел это ощущение.

Сунув ноги в ботинки, Дерек завязал шнурки и надел футболку, а затем пошел обратно к машине.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/7d7798d0039fbed20cec5d88af0a5ac8_zpspcxfwqge.png.html)

***

Дерек тренировался со Стайлзом в течение следующих нескольких дней. Улучшения были незначительными, так что в очередной раз уложив того на лопатки, Дерек прошел к краю ковра и подхватил свое полотенце.

– Ты предсказуемый, – сказал он, вытирая пот с шеи.

– Я знаю. Ты продолжаешь мне об этом напоминать, – пробурчал Стайлз. Он был мокрым с головы до ног, а влажные волосы налипли на лоб. Свободная футболка вся промокла от пота; Дерек пытался убедить Стайлза, чтобы тот надевал что-то менее широкое – вроде своей майки, но Стайлз все равно появлялся в похожей мешковатой одежде.

– Если ты будешь пользоваться одинаковыми приемами, противник тебя завалит.

– Это пиздец как бессмысленно, – сказал Стайлз, грохнувшись на ковер. – Я не слишком хорош в этом. Я аналитик, планировщик, расшифровщик – я хорошо разбираюсь в подобном дерьме. Если бы я дружил с физическими упражнениями, то имел бы больше перепихов в старших классах.

Дерек присел рядом с ним и предложил свой спортивный напиток.

– Тебе не нужно в этом разбираться, – сказал он, глядя, как Стайлз выдувает большую часть бутылки, – ты должен уметь защищать себя.

– Разве ты здесь не для этого? – уточнил Стайлз.

От его слов Дерек криво усмехнулся.

– В прошлый раз меня защищал ты. Так что поэтому нам нужен план для наихудшего сценария, – он ткнул Стайлза в висок. – Разве ты здесь не для этого? Чтобы запланировать возможные исходы событий?

– Для этого. Я планирую, что ты расправляешься с плохими парнями.

Дерек встал на ноги и протянул Стайлзу руку.

– Вставай, – сказал Дерек, поднимая его, – я обучу тебя нескольким новым приемам.

***

Их следующая миссия была в Орегоне, поэтому они забронировали номер в отеле на одну ночь. Используя данные, собранные в Мохаве, а также дополнительные материалы от Пэрриша и Данбара Мейсон обнаружил группу нелегальных охотников в городке неподалеку от морского побережья в Орегоне. Миссия Дерека и Стайлза состояла в получении информации от охотников, потому что те купились, будто вошли в контакт с создателем списка смертников. И это означало, что им предстояло работать под прикрытием.

– Я выгляжу как посмешище, – заявил Дерек, разглядывая себя в зеркале. На нем были очки, похожие на те, что носил Стайлз, галстук и, черт подери, безрукавка.

– Ты выглядишь стильно, – ответил Стайлз.

– Я похож на профессора средних лет.

– Прекрасно! – Стайлз усмехнулся и, повернувшись, протянул ему папки с досье на охотников. – Они встречаются в аудитории гуманитарного корпуса одного из местных колледжей. Охотники уже забрасывали удочки, чтобы найти тех, кто знаком с магией рун. Лидия думает, что они охотятся на двух живущих здесь друидов и ищут способ разрушить защитные чары. И пока чары будут на месте, им не добраться до них.

– Почему именно эти друиды? – спросил Дерек, стягивая безрукавку. Он больше не мог в ней находиться.

– Потому что они стоят пятьсот тысяч штук, – объяснил Стайлз. – Пугает не сумма, а то, что они собираются понять, как разрушить защиту. Лидия также думает, что они собираются использовать против друидов руническую магию.

– Почему ты не можешь пойти под прикрытием? – уточнил Дерек, откладывая очки на стол. – Из нас двоих с рунами знаком только ты.

– Потому что если нас схватят, когти есть только у тебя, – Стайлз раскрыл рукопись, выглядящую очень древней, и стал ее осторожно листать. – Я буду говорить тебе о том, что ты должен знать, в наушник.

Дереку не нравилось все это, но он не сопротивлялся.

Он начал отжиматься и приседать, пока Стайлз читал, бормоча себе под нос и делая заметки. После того, как Стайлз вытащил из книги все, что смог, он начал мерить комнату шагами. Дерек растянулся на кровати, пытаясь сосредоточиться на монотонном гудении телевизора, а не на собственных мыслях. Ночи перед миссиями всегда были самыми ужасными: ожидание, нервы, воспоминания о Лоре.

Большую часть времени Дерек старался не думать о Лоре и родителях. Он хранил вину почти на поверхности, используя ее в качестве щита и якоря. А еще большую часть времени Дерек запрещал себе думать обо всем этом – упивание горем не приносило ничего хорошего.

– Ты кажешься напряженным, – сказал Стайлз, заходя на новый круг по комнате.

– Мне не нравится работа под прикрытием, – ответил Дерек. – Я не силен в… в этих вещах.

– Каких вещах? – уточнил Стайлз, но Дерек пожал плечами. – Ты имеешь в виду общение с людьми и попытки казаться полноценным членом общества?

Дерек приподнял голову и рыкнул в сторону Стайлза, и тот указал на него пальцем:

– Видишь? Так и есть. Людям это не нравится, ты же знаешь.

– Мне не важно, что людям нравится, – проговорил Дерек, укладываясь. – Я не люблю людей.

– Ладно, если ты напряжен, то я тоже напрягаюсь.

– Правда, что ли?

– Ты отвечаешь когда-нибудь серьезно? Или ты всегда используешь свой победный вид сарказма.

– А ты когда-нибудь затыкаешься?

– Я болтаю, когда нервничаю.

– Только когда нервничаешь?

– Я не сказал, что только.

Дерек вздохнул. Он уже понял, что Стайлз не перестанет трепаться и не оставит его в покое, поэтому резко сел на кровати и придвинулся к спинке. Дерек отслеживая глазами перемещения Стайлза, и когда тот в который раз пересек комнату, волк снова начал видеть в нем добычу. Дерек даже уловил, как его кожа начала зудеть от желания прыгнуть, поймать и подмять Стайлза под себя, пока тот не начнет стонать или кричать – Дерек не был уверен, чего именно ему хотелось.

Он тряхнул головой, потому что эти мысли не были самыми подходящими в отношении напарника. Особенно в отношении напарника, которого Дерек ненавидел. Но по крайней мере это помогло ему отвлечься от собственных проблем на целую минуту.

– Итак, – сказал Дерек, пытаясь подумать о чем-нибудь другом. – Вся комната пропахла твоим беспокойством.

– Да пошел ты.

Дерек нахмурился.

– Это не оскорбление, а всего лишь факт. Что ты обычно делаешь, когда нервничаешь?

– Дрочу.

Дерек распахнул глаза, тут же заметив движение стайлзовых рук, а его сознание уже подкинуло картинок, которых не должно было там быть.

– Я больше чем уверен, что с помощью своих стремных оборотнических чувств ты мог услышать или унюхать меня в ванной, так что это все достаточно неловко.

– Я… Я могу помочь, – ровно сказал Дерек.

Стайлз замер, приклеившись взглядом к полу. Дерек уловил, как быстро забилось его сердце, а новый запах возбуждения перемешался с тревогой. Дерек даже не был уверен, какого черта он сказал. Он что, только что предложил Стайлзу помощь с дрочкой? Да что не так с этим парнем? Но если Дерек правильно расценил вибрацию в своей груди, его волк определенно был доволен таким предложением.

Наконец Стайлз посмотрел на него: его глаза блестели за стеклами очков, его щеки покраснели, и Дерек проследил, как тот высунул язык и облизнул губы.

– Ты… – начал Стайлз. – Ты стебешься? Потому что это не прикольно.

– Я не стебусь, – спокойно ответил Дерек низким голосом. Взгляд Стайлза пробежался по его телу, растянувшемуся на кровати, а затем снова вернулся к лицу.

– В программе подготовки было сказано, что интимные отношения – плохая идея.

– Но не запрещенная.

– Я думаю, твое предложение можно расценить как сексуальное домогательство, – сказал Стайлз. Дерек понимал, что тот тянет, потому что нервничает, но он также знал, что Стайлз хотел его. Очень сильно.

Сцепив руки за головой, Дерек уверенно посмотрел на Стайлза.

– Заяви на меня.

– Слишком много бумажной возни, – ответил Стайлз, делая несколько шагов вперед. Через мгновение Дерек уже сидел на краю кровати, а Стайлз встал между его расставленных ног. – Никто не предупреждал, что это будет частью работы.

– Подобная привилегия? – Дерек потянул за край стайлзовой футболки. Открывающаяся кожа была бледной и гладкой, так что он подался вперед и мазнул по ней кончиком носа, глубоко вдыхая. Дерек почувствовал, как Стайлз задрожал под его руками.

– Я никогда не был с оборотнями, – прошептал Стайлз, зарываясь руками в его волосы.

Тихо зарычав, Дерек клыкасто усмехнулся. Ему пришлось по вкусу такое откровение, и это значило, что он пометит Стайлза первым. Тот уставился на него взглядом, полным страха и удивления, и Дерек подождал, пока Стайлз потрогает один из его клыков.

– Клево.

Дерек игриво прикусил палец, а затем прихватил зубами кожу на животе Стайлза.

Это, казалось, сподвигло его к дальнейшим действиям: он начал расстегивать джинсы, и Дерек потерся лицом о его пах, наслаждаясь мускусным запахом возбуждения. Когда член Стайлза буквально выпрыгнул наружу, Дерек тут же заглотил его до самого основания, вырвав из Стайлза громкий стон. Стайлз больно вцепился в его волосы, но Дереку это даже понравилось. Ему нравилось то, каков Стайлз на вкус, то, как он пах, и то, как он постоянно мямлил, пока ему отсасывали.

Работая ртом, Дерек водил руками по телу Стайлза. Он приласкал яйца, горячие и тяжелые, а затем схватил Стайлза за ягодицы и дразняще скользнул пальцем по дырке. От этого Стайлз беспорядочно задвигал бедрами, так что Дерек на всякий случай повторил это снова. Затем он погладил бока, наслаждаясь ощущением гладкой кожи под ладонями.

– Дерек, я уже близко, – шепнул Стайлз, дергая его за пряди. Тогда Дерек снова опустил руку и надавил на дырку Стайлза, старательно обводя языком головку. Он почувствовал, как за мгновение до оргазма Стайлз напрягся, и сам чуть не спустил от вкуса спермы, хлынувшей ему в рот, и от того, как Стайлз потянул его за волосы.

– Блядь, – выдохнул Стайлз, когда Дерек слизал последние капли спермы с его члена. – Блядь.

Дерек неохотно выпустил его изо рта и посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот все еще держал руку на его голове, но уже слегка поглаживая.

– Стало лучше?

Лениво усмехнувшись, Стайлз кивнул.

– Намного.

– Хорошо, – Дерек заправил член в боксеры и застегнул Стайлзу штаны, стараясь не стряхнуть с себя его руку. Но не сумел.

– Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Стайлз, встав на колени между его бедер. И, господи, Дерек никогда бы не подумал, что увидит своего напарника стоящим перед ним на коленях. Он мало знал Стайлза, но трахаться с ним было гораздо приятнее, чем постоянно ссориться.

– Без разницы, – ответил Дерек, потому что это было лучше, чем признаться в том, что ему хотелось, чтобы Стайлз всю ночь поглаживал его по голове.

Стайлз кивнул и начал очень сосредоточенно расстегивать ему джинсы. Дерек наблюдал за этим, поражаясь ловкости рук Стайлза, тому, как изящно они двигались, и тому, как его очки соскользнули на переносицу. Он не сумел сдержать вырвавшееся наполовину рычание, наполовину вой, когда длинные пальцы Стайлза обернулись вокруг его члена. Он оттянул пальцами крайнюю плоть, а затем несколько раз провел рукой, играясь. Приоткрыв глаз, Дерек обнаружил, что Стайлз задумчиво на него смотрел.

– Что?

– Ничего, – Стайлз несколько раз прошелся по члену рукой, прежде чем взять его в рот. С тех пор, когда Дереку делали минет в последний раз, прошло слишком много времени, так что он вцепился в одеяло, запрещая себе толкаться Стайлзу в глотку. Он хотел выебать его жестко, но сдерживался.

Рот Стайлза был таким же умелым, как и его руки, так что Дерек довольно быстро схватился за постель и, зарычав, кончил Стайлзу в горло. Когда Стайлз отстранился, то вытер губы ладонью.

– Окей?

Дерек приподнял бровь.

– А как ты думаешь?

Стайлз покосился на изрезанное когтями покрывало и усмехнулся.

– Думаю, тебе понравилось, – он встал на ноги, едва не запнувшись на месте, а затем поднял руку и снова пробежался пальцами по волосам Дерека. – Спасибо.

Игриво подергав за пряди, он направился в ванную.

– Да, кстати, ты спишь на разодранной кровати.

Дерек фыркнул, улегшись обратно. Он чувствовал себя более спокойным, чем был до этого. Вскоре Стайлз вернулся из ванной и, забравшись под одеяло на соседней кровати, заснул через несколько минут, а Дерек очень скоро последовал за ним.

***

– Я выгляжу как идиот, – шепнул Дерек, приближаясь к учебному корпусу. Он одернул безрукавку, которая ощущалась слишком короткой, а затем поправил очки.

– Перестань трогать очки, – раздался в наушнике голос Стайлз. – Меня от этого укачивает. Если ты поломаешь камеру, я больше не смогу тебя видеть. А ведь нам нужно визуальное подтверждение разговора с охотниками.

– Все еще думаю, что под прикрытием следовало отправлять тебя, – сказал Дерек. – Они никогда не поверят в то, что я профессор. Особенно из-за этой одежды.

– Ты выглядишь горячо, заткнись, – отозвался Стайлз. – Теперь прямо. И направо.

Дерек кивнул и, сделав вдох, прошел к аудитории. Он мог распознать четыре сердцебиения и уловить тот особенный запах, присущий охотникам.

– Эй, Дерек.

– Хм?

– С тобой все будет хорошо. У тебя получится.

По какой-то причине это и правда заставило Дерека почувствовать себя лучше.

Но Стайлзу он об этом не сказал.

***

В понедельник утром Дерек пришел к офису Арджента и обнаружил, что тот еще не приехал, зато Стайлз уже был на месте и сидел сонно развалившись в кресле. Дерек устроился рядом с ним и тронул его ногой.

– Такая грязная девочка, – пробормотал Стайлз, отчего Дерек приподнял бровь. Он поставил свой кофе на пол и, сняв крышку у порции для Стайлза, подержал стаканчик у того перед носом. Похоже, уловка сработала: Стайлз начал часто моргать и тянуться на запах кофе, который Дерек убирал все дальше, пока не стукнулся о его руку.

– Что? – хрипло сказал Стайлз, глядя на него. – Гребаные жаворонки.

– Знаешь, а я ведь могу забрать кофе.

– Я убью тебя, если ты это сделаешь, – пригрозил Стайлз. – И ты никогда не узнаешь, как это произойдет. Смертельная химическая смесь в еде, стратегическая поломка в машине. Я могу это устроить, ты же знаешь.

– И это меня считают сумасшедшим, – усмехнулся Дерек, протягивая Стайлзу стаканчик. Стайлз издал непристойный звук, понюхав кофе, и только потом отпил его. (Или Дерек сам додумал про непристойную часть. После прошлой миссии Дерек думал про множество непристойных вещей, которые были связаны со Стайлзом.)

Ко времени, когда прибыл Арджент, Стайлз выглядел уже более вменяемым. Арджент присмотрелся к ним обоим, а затем одарил пугающей ухмылкой:

– Кажется, сотрудничество проходит лучше, чем вы сами ожидали.

– С чего вы это взяли? – спросил Дерек, немедленно защищаясь. Он знал, что Арджент не мог быть в курсе того, что случилось между ним и Стайлзом, но все еще осторожничал.

– Вы еще не убили друг друга, – начал Арджент. – А еще никто из вас не появился в моем офисе с прошением о переводе и не начал оспаривать решение.

– Еще слишком рано, чтобы спорить, – съязвил Стайлз, и Дерек закатил глаза.

– Благодаря вашим данным с прошлой миссии мы опередили Благодетеля, – Арджент переключился на деловой режим. – Плюс Лидия взломала ключ, так что теперь у нас есть весь список потенциальных мишеней, – он протянул две папки. Когда Дерек открыл свою и пролистал до новой части списка смертников, то почувствовал, как земля уходит у него из-под ног.

– Они знают? – спросил Дерек, не беспокоясь о том, как сломлено прозвучал его голос. Стайлз посмотрел на него, а затем вернулся к своему списку. Его глаза расширились, когда он увидел имена: Эрика и Кора были в списке.

– Их проинформируют. Кора сейчас на задании в Южной Африке, так что она и ее напарник будут предельно осторожны. Они вернутся сюда, как только закончат миссию. Эрику перевели в офис, и она в бешенстве от этого, однако Бойд со мной полностью согласен. Ну а Айзек будет в безопасности, находясь в лаборатории.

– А что должны делать мы? – спросил Дерек, справляясь с собой. То, что большая часть его стаи была в списке, не означало, что они должны умереть. Но также и не усмиряло давящую панику, которую Дерек сейчас испытывал.

– Здесь разговор про убийцу, который взялся за несколько целей из списка, – сказал Арджент. – Дэнни отследил его перемещения, но это было слишком сложно, – он протянул Стайлзу файл, и Дерек заглянул через его плечо, чтобы прочитать содержимое. Однако там оказался машинный код, что совсем ничего для него не означало.

– А этот парень хорош, – пробормотал Стайлз себе под нос, перелистывая страницы. – Он оставил едва заметные отпечатки, и только Дэнни смог их найти, – он взглянул на Арджента. – Этого недостаточно.

– Тебе и Дэнни предстоит разузнать про этого парня, – добавил Арджент. – Как только вы что-нибудь найдете, мы отправим вас с Дереком убрать его.

Когда Арджент отпустил их, Дерек вышел из кабинета на автопилоте: его мозг отказывался понимать, что происходит. Он должен был позвонить Коре, увидеть стаю и убедиться, что они все в безопасности. Он так потерялся в собственных мыслях, что не почувствовал, как на его плечо опустилась рука. Обернувшись, он резко клацнул зубами, и Стайлз испуганно отшатнулся. Дерек с сожалением поспешил прикрыться злостью.

– Чего тебе? – прорычал он.

– Я собирался спросить, в порядке ли ты, – Стайлз указав рукой в сторону файла, – но ты, очевидно, не в порядке.

Нахмурившись, Дерек пошел прочь, но когда Стайлз снова схватил его рукой, то низко рыкнул.

– Как обычно, – пробормотал Стайлз, убирая руку.

– Что?

– Гребаные оборотни. Гребаный… Ты! – взмахнув рукой, Стайлз ткнул Дерека в грудь. – Просто… Да пошел ты на хрен, Дерек. Иди упивайся своим горем. Как будто мне до этого есть дело!

– Отлично! – заорал Дерек, уходя.

– Просто прекрасно! – прокричал Стайлз, спеша к лифту. Все аналитики сделали вид, что не следили за ними, но Дерек мог чувствовать их взгляды, а их любопытство просто душило его. Ему потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы не зарычать и на них.

***

Айзек, Эрика и Бойд обнаружили Дерека час спустя в тренажерном зале.

– Что тебе сделал этот несчастный мешок? – спросила Эрика, когда Дерек наносил удар за ударом по груше. Врезав слишком сильно, он снес ее с петли.

– Стало легче? – Айзек посмотрел на грушу, лежащую на другой стороне зала. – Ты доказал свою альфовость?

В ответ Дерек зарычал, но все остальные беты только закатили глаза.

– Это мужественное и одновременно сексуальное отображение гнева по поводу того, что наши имена значатся в списке? – спросила Эрика.

– А как ты думаешь?

– Я думаю, ты слишком остро на это реагируешь.

Дерек посмотрел на нее как на ненормальную.

– Ты это серьезно? Три члена моей стаи в списке смертников.

– Но есть и хорошая сторона, – добавил Бойд. – Они не стоят слишком дорого.

Эрика заехала ему по руке.

– Знаешь, вообще-то это немного обидно – не стоить дорого, – она театрально всхлипнула, и Айзек снова закатил глаза.

– Мейсон рассказал нам о твоем перекрикивании со Стайлзом, – сказал он. – Я думал, вы двое ладите.

– Он невыносимый, – рыкнул Дерек, чувствуя, как от мыслей о Стайлзе его злость только усиливается. Он подумывал игнорировать взгляды, которыми его одаривали беты.

– Я больше чем уверена, что он единственный, кто может выносить тебя, – сказала Эрика.

– Кроме нас, – добавил Бойд.

– Да что вам троим нужно? – раздраженно спросил Дерек, но уже через мгновение все три беты окружили его и обхватили руками. Дерек низко зарычал, словно предупреждая, но его никто не послушался. Угрозы были несерьезными.

Что-то внутри Дерека успокаивалось, когда беты были рядом. А когда Кора вернется, возможно, ему и вовсе снова станет легче дышать.

***

После душа Дерек направился на пятый этаж, чтобы найти офис Дэнни Махилани. До этого у него не было причин заходить на пятый этаж, но теперь он был там, только чтобы отыскать Стайлза и всего лишь узнать, нашел ли он что-нибудь. По пути он старательно игнорировал беспокойство, которое чувствовал после того, как они со Стайлзом разругались в комнате командования.

Дерек заметил их прежде, чем они заметили его самого. Они сидели за компьютером, касаясь друг друга плечами и поглядывая на экран. Стайлз потер глаза под очками, а потом Дэнни сказал что-то, что заставило его рассмеяться, и тогда они повернулись друг к другу, улыбаясь и хихикая. Дереку захотелось разодрать этому Махилани лицо когтями.

Но вместо этого он как идиот торчал в дверях, держа в руках две чашки кофе.

– Чем могу помочь? – спросил Дэнни, наконец-то уловив, что он топчется у дверей, но Дерек лишь мысленно проделал несколько дыр в его черепе. Когда Стайлз поднял голову, то выглядел скорее счастливо, чем недовольно, потому что увидел Дерека. И Дерек чувствовал то же самое, встречая Стайлза каждый раз.

– Это Дерек Хейл, мой напарник, – объяснил Стайлз. – Что тебе нужно?

Дерек нахмурился, молча проходя в комнату. Он с грохотом поставил чашку на стол рядом с локтем Стайлза.

– Кофе, о мой бог, как ты узнал, что мне нужно? – сняв крышку, Стайлз отпил, но потом начал издавать недовольные звуки. – Горячий, черт.

Дерек ухмыльнулся, и Стайлз показал ему язык.

– Ты сделал это нарочно.

– Он разговаривает? – спросил Дэнни, оглядывая Дерека с головы до ног. – Или просто красиво здесь стоит?

Дерек заинтересованно приподнял бровь, посмотрев на него, но Дэнни только улыбнулся ему. Он все еще прижимался к боку Стайлза, и Дереку все еще хотелось разодрать ему лицо.

– О, пожалуйста, не поглаживай его эго.

– Это не то, что бы мне хотелось поглаживать, – заигрывающе проговорил Дэнни, подмигивая Дереку, а Стайлз сделал вид, что блюет.

– Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит. Может вам двоим стоит уйти, чтобы трахнуться уже наконец? – фыркнул Стайлз, а его лицо покраснело от злости. Заметив это, Дерек ощутил нездоровое удовлетворение.

– Я уже ухожу домой и зашел посмотреть, получилось ли у вас что-нибудь, – наконец-то сказал он.

– Еще нет, – вздохнул Стайлз, дуя на кофе, чтобы тот быстрее остыл. Дерек попытался отвести взгляд от его губ и определенно не вспоминать о том, как они смотрелись на его члене. – Похоже, это будет долгая ночь, – Стайлз откинулся на спинку кресла и, потерев глаза, потянулся, обнажая полоску кожи и хрустя спиной. Волк Дерека от этого зрелища взвыл, желая потрогать и вылизать эту гладкую кожу.

– Удачи, – сказал Дерек, кивая им обоим, прежде чем выйти. Отойдя подальше, он оглянулся и заметил, что Стайлз с Дэнни снова сидят близко и тихо переговариваются.

Тогда Дерек решил, что он возненавидит этого Дэнни.

***

Той ночью Эрика вломилась к нему в дом, притащив с собой Айзека и Бойда. Они принесли пакеты с любимой едой навынос, и Дерек только по этой причине не швырнул бет в стену. Они ели, рассевшись на диване. Бойд выиграл пульт, так что они смотрели «Звезд ломбарда» и «Ходерсов», а Эрика подшучивала над ними.

Дерек позвонил по скайпу Коре, а потом Айзек каким-то образом влез в разговор и провел остаток ночи болтая с ней. Дерек хмурился, глядя на это все, но Эрика посоветовала ему не быть таким осуждающим. Дерек решил, что надерет Айзеку задницу, если тот будет подкатывать к Коре, когда та приедет.

Дерек возмущался, когда Эрика, Бойд и Айзек последовали за ним в постель, чувствуя себя как дома, прежде чем он даже успел почистить зубы. Однако он желал бы никогда не признавать, что впервые за долгое время именно это помогло ему хорошо выспаться.

***

 

– Дерек! Эй, Дерек. Ой!

Дерек метнул взгляд на дверь, уже вооруженный клыками и когтями, и обнаружил Стайлза, стоящего на пороге его спальни. Тот ухмыльнулся:

– Офигеть.

Осмотревшись вокруг себя, Дерек закатил глаза: Айзек обнимал его за пояс, ноги Эрики были заброшены на него, а Бойд прижимался к ней сзади наподобие большой ложки.

– Это не то, о чем ты подумал.

– Кто я такой, чтобы судить об отношениях в стаях оборотней? – спросил Стайлз, глядя, как Дерек пытается выпутаться из объятий Эрики и Айзека. – Я провел много ночей в постели Скотта.

Дерек уставился на него, и теперь уже Стайлз закатил глаза.

– Не в этом смысле, извращенец. Хотя если твоей стае такое нравится… – Стайлз выбросил в воздух кулак, – то вперед, жеребец.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – рыкнул Дерек, засовывая ноги в домашние туфли. Айзек с Эрикой уже подобрались друг к другу и переплелись во сне. Прикрыв дверь спальни, Дерек прошел к кухне. – Как ты попал ко мне в дом?

– Используя свой ключ, – Стайлз поболтал связкой в руке.

Дерек гневно посмотрел на это:

– И как, черт подери, ты достал ключ от моей квартиры?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

– Я же гений. Скопировать ключи оказалось не так уж и сложно.

Вытащив кофейную чашку, Дерек засыпал кофе в машину и включил ее.

– Поясни-ка мне, почему я не должен сломать тебе шею, потому что ты вломился в мое логово?

Стайлз хохотнул.

– Ты всегда так серьезно относился к этим оборотническим штучкам? «Мое логово». Чувак, это восточная часть высотки, а не пещера.

Обойдя Стайлза кругом, Дерек засверкал голубыми радужками.

– Кто ты такой, чтобы читать мне лекции про оборотней?

Стайлз покачал головой, посмеиваясь.

– Считай, что ты обо мне ничего не знаешь. Держи, – он швырнул файл ему в лицо. – Мы с Дэнни нашли убийцу. Завтра утром мы с тобой уезжаем в Техас.

С этими словами Стайлз выбежал из дома, громко хлопнув дверью.

***

– Не нравится летать? – спросил Стайлз на следующее утро, когда они уже находились в самолете, а другие люди только поднимались на борт. Это был лайнер эконом класса, так что Дерек сидел рядом со Стайлзом и еще каким-то подростком с другой стороны. Тот странно ухмылялся ему, и поэтому Дерек был уверен, что пацан провозит с собой наркотики, но обыскивать тинейджеров не входило в его обязанности.

– Не очень, – спокойно проговорил Дерек.

– Почему? Ты знаешь, что это самый безопасный способ перемещения? Даже безопаснее, чем передвигаться пешком.

– Я предпочитаю поездки.

– Перестраховщик, понятно, – Стайлз начал отбивать ладонью ритм, и это просто сводило Дерека с ума. Он вытянул руку и схватил того за запястье, останавливая.

– Я тебя бешу? – спросил Стайлз. – Больше чем уверен, тебя выводит из себя даже мое дыхание.

– Только когда ты так делаешь.

Когда Стайлз сунул в уши наушники, Дерек постарался не думать о мириадах способах умереть в самолете. В конце концов, он был тренированным убийцей, и погибнуть он должен был уж явно не в самолете.

На половине пути парень рядом с ним заснул, а стюард принес Дереку чашку воды и упаковку крендельков. Стайлз вытащил наушники:

– Как поживаешь, здоровяк?

– Отлично.

– Как часто ты летаешь? – спросил он.

– Так часто, как это нужно.

– Я люблю летать, – сказал ему Стайлз. – Мне нравятся аэропорты. Я люблю самолеты, люблю путешествия.

– Лора тоже любила летать, – Дерек сам не понял, что произнес это. – Она успокаивала меня, когда мы должны были добираться куда-то самолетом. Я еще никогда не летал без нее.

Стайлз кивнул, но ничего больше не сказал.

Потом они взяли в аренду машину и ехали до нужной локации целых три часа. Спустя час Дерек спросил:

– Как ты связался с оборотнями?

Стайлз моментально изменился. Казалось, он закрылся, сложив руки на груди.

– Скотт Маккол.

– Я знаю, что ты дружишь со Скоттом Макколом, – сказал Дерек. – Много людей из подразделения дружат с оборотнями.

– Я помню, как Скотта укусили, – тихо сказал Стайлз. Дерек замолчал, ожидая, пока Стайлз продолжит. – После той ночи я прочитал об оборотнях все что смог. Я обучился всему, чему можно было обучиться. Я все еще думаю, что знаю об этом всем больше, чем сам Скотт.

Это хоть немного внесло ясности в слова Стайлза. Но чтение книг еще никого не делало экспертом.

Когда они добрались до отеля, Стайлз толкнул Дерека на кровать сразу после того, как захлопнул дверь, и залез сверху. Он вытащил их члены, начал дрочить обеими руками, и все, что Дереку оставалось делать – только лежать и смотреть. Он был бессилен против Стайлза. И это определенно было проблемой.

***

В придорожной закусочной было темно и грязно, но это место было самым ближайшим. Стайлз делал вид, что умирает с голоду, поэтому Дерек свернул к первому попавшемуся на пути ресторанчику. Когда они вошли внутрь, обоняние Дерека было моментально атаковано смесью алкоголя, похоти и пота.

– Самый большой чизбургер, который у вас есть, – сказал Стайлз официантке. – И картошка спиральками. И молочный коктейль.

Та быстро набросала заказ и повернулась к Дереку. Склонившись, она вывалила свою пышную грудь и улыбнулась, накручивая на палец прядь волос. Она так сильно пахла желанием, что Дерек едва мог дышать. Однако он бы предпочел получить аконитовую пулю, чем трахнуть ее.

– Она тебя хочет, чувак, – сказал Стайлз после того, как официантка ушла. Дереку пришлось заказать воду и чизбургер, только чтобы она свалила. – Ты можешь трахнуть ее, я не буду ревновать.

Дерек приподнял бровь.

– Окей, ладно. Я буду ревновать.

Официантка принесла воду и коктейль для Стайлза, так что Дереку пришлось немного подождать с вопросом, пока они снова не остались одни.

– Она похожа на того, кто в моем вкусе?

Стайлз пожал плечами и обхватил губами соломинку. Дерек не смог не уставиться, и от его взгляда щеки Стайлза слегка порозовели. Он неловко поправил очки.

– Я не знаю твоих вкусов, но хотел бы надеяться, они получше этого.

– Ну, у меня был секс с тобой, – поддразнил Дерек, и Стайлз рассмеялся.

– Расскажи мне что-нибудь о себе, – сказал он, пока они ели. – Я знаю, сколькими способами ты можешь убивать, каков твой член на вкус и то, что ты спишь со своей стаей на большой кровати. Но все это о тебе ничего не говорит.

– Что ты хочешь узнать? – сглотнув, поинтересовался Дерек.

Стайлз покачал головой.

– Без разницы, – сказал он с набитым ртом. – Что угодно.

– В старшей школе я играл в бейсбол.

– Лакросс, – сказал Стайлз. – Что-нибудь еще.

– Я учил историю в колледже.

– Продолжай.

Дерек фыркнул от раздражения.

– Я не слишком хорош в… этом.

– В чем? В разговорах? В общении с людьми? – Стайлз закатил глаза. – Кажется, это первое по-настоящему личное, что ты за сегодня сказал.

– Не заметил, чтобы ты охотно делился информацией, – отрезал Дерек.

– Чувак, я выкладываю все про себя с самого первого дня.

И Дерек не мог с этим поспорить.

– Я знаю, что люди думает про меня, – сказал он. – Я знаю, что они говорят в офисе. Я хочу знать, что обо мне думаешь ты.

Стайлз побледнел, а его пульс слегка подскочил, но тем не менее он спросил ровным голосом:

– И что ты решил, я про тебя думаю?

– Что я опасный чокнутый оборотень, не заслуживающий доверия.

– Может, и был когда-то, – кивая, подтвердил Стайлз. – Но больше нет.

Дерек склонил голову набок.

– Ты уверен?

Услышав, как сердце Стайлза пропустило удар, он горько усмехнулся.

– Вот видишь.

– По крайней мере я был честен, – пробормотал тот.

– Я играю в «Подземелья и Драконы», – сказал Дерек. – Айзек с Бойдом научили меня. Иногда мы играем по выходным. У Эрики получается лучше всего. 

Стайлз улыбнулся, прежде чем откусить от своего бургера:

– Сейчас это точно было по-настоящему личным.

***

Дерек думал, что разыскивать охотника за сверхъестественными существами на заброшенном складе – это просто клише. Здание было многоэтажным и с множеством узких проходов, ведущим к огромным комнатам. Беспокойство расходилось от Стайлза волнами, и Дерек с трудом пытался не поддаваться этому ощущению. Это было причиной того, почему такие люди, как Стайлз, должны были оставаться в лабораториях, а не выходить на поле боя. Но сейчас Дерек маневрировал по заброшенному складу, вынюхивая убийцу-психопата, который убил по меньшей мере десятки – если не больше – сверхъестественных существ, и стараясь не допустить смерти этого тупого Стайлза.

Ему должны платить больше. Возможно, ему стоит попросить Арджента о повышении.

– Ты что-нибудь слышишь? – сказал Стайлз шепотом, однако в пустом помещении это прозвучало так же громко, как и обычным голосом.

– Нет, – зашипел Дерек. – Не разговаривай.

– Я шептал! – возразил Стайлз. Дерек остановился и обернулся на него, злобно сверкая голубыми радужками, но на Стайлза это никак не подействовало.

Дерек осторожно открыл первую дверь и тут же об этом пожалел. Вся комната пропахла кровью, желчью и экскрементами. Внутри было пусто, а в углу стоял стул, над которым висели длинные цепи. Тогда Дерек быстро закрыл дверь.

– Что там было? – спросил Стайлз.

– Ты не хочешь этого знать.

Они продолжили идти по коридору, а затем поднялись по темной лестнице на второй этаж. Добравшись до верха, Дерек остановился, и Стайлз врезался ему в спину.

– Блядь, – вдохнув, сказал он.

– Что там? – спросил Стайлз, высунувшись из-за его плеча.

– Трупы.

– Еще одного «ты не хочешь знать» было бы достаточно.

Дерек пошел по запаху до конца коридора, пока не добрался до двери, за которой он был сильнее всего.

– Ты не должен заходить, – произнес он, глядя через плечо.

– И ты используешь это против меня, когда будешь писать отчет для Арджента? Ни хрена, – Стайлз нервно сглотнул. – Просто иди первым.

Дерек открыл дверь, и Стайлз за ним издал сдавленный звук. Запах был настолько парализующим, что Дереку пришлось собраться, входя внутрь. Под потолком, завернутые в полиэтилен, висели трупы. Десятки их.

– Даю гарантию того, что они все были в списке смертников, – сказал Дерек.

С зажатым ртом, Стайлз осторожно приблизился к одному трупу и открыл пакет. Вендиго. Вендиго – судя по зубам. Дерек открыл еще несколько пакетов, находя фею и кого-то еще без видимых сверхъестественных черт.

– Эй, Дерек, взгляни-ка на это.

Дерек подошел к Стайлзу, который держал руку одного из вендиго, обернутую пакетом.

– Цифра.

«250» было написано черным маркером. Дерек проверил несколько остальных тел – «2», «150», «750».

– Это их цена, – сказал Стайлз. – Мы должны сообщить Управлению.

– Мы должны дальше искать цель, – возразил Дерек.

Стайлз делал фотографии отметки на руке вендиго, когда Дерек услышал сзади какой-то звук.

– Стайлз, осторожно! – Дерек прыгнул, сбивая того с ног и валя на пол, едва успев увернуться от какой-то брошенной в них штуки. Они с грохотом упали, и Дерек принял весь удар на себя, обвивая Стайлза руками и ногами.

Потратив секунду на то, чтобы убедиться, что Стайлз в порядке, Дерек обернулся и встал в защитную позу. Приближающийся к ним человек был безо рта.

– Что за хрень? – проговорил Стайлз позади него.

– Это он, – сказал Дерек сквозь зубы. – Стайлз, беги, я задержу его.

– Я тебя не оставлю! – возразил Стайлз, и Дерек увидел, как человек вытащил из-за пояса томагавк.

Он оттолкнул Стайлза в сторону.

– Иди! Я справлюсь.

Стайлз, поколебавшись секунду, поднялся на ноги и, спотыкаясь, побежал к двери.

Дерек зарычал и бросился на Безротого, но тот был слишком быстр для него, поэтому как только Дерек нашел точку опоры, то сразу же почувствовал сильную боль в спине. Безротый бросил в него томагавк и перебил позвоночник.

Свернувшись на полу, Дерек ощущал, как тело сводит от боли. Он не мог поверить в то, что случилось и что он умрет здесь, в этой чертовой дыре, от руки человека безо рта. Дерек услышал приближающиеся шаги по бетонному полу, но был слишком беспомощен, чтобы что-либо сделать. Он не мог пошевелиться.

Человек присел рядом с ним, поднял его руку и написал черным маркером «15».

«Я в списке», – подумал Дерек, когда его рука опустилась на пол. Это не должно было удивить, но Дерек вдруг испугался. Он вспомнил Лору, представляя, то же ли она чувствовала, прежде чем была убита. Он только надеялся, что она не предвидела такой поворот событий.

Безротый вытащил из спины томагавк, и Дерек застонал от боли. Она была настолько сильной, что он почувствовал головокружение. Сейчас, когда томагавк достали, позвоночник начал регенерировать, но Дерек бы не дожил до полного восстановления. Прикрыв глаза, он приготовился. Он только надеялся, что Стайлз выберется отсюда живым.

– Эй, урод! – услышал Дерек чей-то окрик. О боже, это был голос Стайлза? Дерек не мог видеть, что происходит, не мог даже пошевелиться, только бесполезно лежал. Но затем раздался звон разбивающегося стекла, и Дерека опалило сильным жаром. Человек, оступаясь, попятился назад, и Дерек увидел, как тот загорелся. Затем прогремели два выстрела, попавшие в грудь Безротого, он упал на землю, а его томагавк приземлился в опасной близости от лица Дерека.

Стайлз подбежал и встал над охотником, выпуская в него оставшиеся пули и явно чувствуя удовлетворение, а потом присел рядом с Дереком.

– О боже, только не снова. Дерек, ты живой? Дерек?

– Я не глухой, черт подери.

– О, слава богу, – Стайлз нервно рассмеялся, привалившись к стене. – У тебя кровь.

– Обычно так бывает от попадания томагавка в спину.

– Что мне нужно делать? – неуверенно спросил Стайлз.

– Убедись, что этот безротый ублюдок не придет в себя, пока моя спина не заживет, – сказал Дерек. – Я не смогу двигаться, пока это не произойдет.

Стайлз вытащил телефон и позвонил в Управление. Они должны были прислать на склад отряд из офиса в Хьюстоне, чтобы собрать тела и человека, который все еще догорал в нескольких футах от них.

– Я же сказал тебе уходить.

– Если бы я так сделал, ты был бы мертв, – заметил Стайлз.

– Тогда убили бы тебя.

– «Спасибо» будет достаточно, – сказал Стайлз. – Я имею в виду, что поджарил этого чувака для тебя.

– Спасибо, – с сарказмом ответил Дерек. Он улавливал, как Стайлз дрожит всем телом и как пахнет ужасом. Все это ни разу не успокаивало его панику. Дерек и в самом деле думал, что сегодня умрет.

Несколько мгновений спустя Дерек спросил:

– Так почему ты вернулся?

– Вопреки всему тому, во что ты можешь верить, – сказал Стайлз, – на самом деле я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал. Мне вроде как нравится, когда ты рядом, хоть ты и та еще заноза в заднице, – он замолчал, наконец-то положив пистолет на колени. – Основываясь на плане здания и на том, что здесь хранились органы, я пришел к выводу, что где-то есть и шкаф с химическими веществами. Как хорошо, что я всегда прав.

Дерек закатил глаза.

– Я дерьмово стреляю в темноте и издалека, но я могу бросить коктейль Молотова благодаря лакроссу.

– К счастью, ты не промахнулся и попал в него, не задев меня.

– Я бы тебя не задел, – возразил Стайлз.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Оттуда, не спорь со мной, – сказал Стайлз. – Я подумал, что если подожгу его, то смогу подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы застрелить.

– Тебе повезло.

– Это была стратегия, Дерек. Вот почему они сделали меня твоим напарником, – Стайлз провел пальцами по волосам Дерека, а другой рукой потрогал рядом с раной.

– Тоже неплохо.

Как бы Дереку ни хотелось сделать саркастичное замечание, он все же прикусил язык. Стайлз переложил его голову к себе на колени и начал мягко поглаживать его по волосам. Запах Стайлза окутывал его и успокаивал, несмотря на то, что его спина горела огнем, заживляясь. Дерек был слишком уставшим, а прикосновения рук Стайлза были слишком приятными.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/9afbc3e878cd02a2436562395542dc61_zpsfpw4ztyb.png.html)

***

– Отличная работа над последним заданием, – отметил Арджент. Он сидел напротив Стайлза и Дерека, а перед ним лежали толстые папки. – Мы опознали всех жертв на складе и соотнесли их с именами в списке, – с этими словами Арджент вытащил из горы документов папку потоньше. – Зная, что Хейл стоит пятнадцать миллионов долларов…

– Слишком много, на мой взгляд, – пробурчал Стайлз. Дерек мрачно покосился в его сторону, а Арджент только терпеливо посмотрел.

– Это подразумевает наличие еще одной части списка.

– Я уже начал работать над стратегией получения следующей части, – сказал Стайлз, и Арджент с интересом уставился на него. – Это было самым логичным действием. Дэнни и я провели ночь в лаборатории, пытаясь отследить код.

Дерек попытался проигнорировать вспышку ревности при упоминании Дэнни. Ему не хотелось думать о Стайлзе и Дэнни, работающих вместе ночью в лаборатории.

– Есть результаты? – спросил Арджент.

– Неа.

– Продолжайте работать над этим. Я соберу вас, как только появится новое задание, – по его кивку головы Дерек понял, что они свободны.

Уже снаружи Стайлз поинтересовался:

– Как спина?

– Зажила.

– Хорошо, – ответил Стайлз. Он поправил очки, а затем сунул руки в карманы и неловко покачался на носках. Дерек почувствовал исходящую от него нервозность.

– Увидимся позже, – сказал Дерек. Стайлз кивнул, и тогда он с удивлением уловил витающий в воздухе запах разочарования. Однако причины задерживаться Дерек тогда не придумал.

***

– Блядь! – вскрикнул Стайлз, снова поднимаясь с ковра. – Это бесполезно.

– Перестань ныть, – сказал Дерек, – и вставай на позицию.

Заворчав, Стайлз присел в защитную стойку на другом конце ковра. Их спарринг длился больше часа, Стайлз уже тяжело дышал и истекал потом, но Дерек даже не запыхался. Когда он напал, то легко застал Стайлза врасплох и уложил на лопатки.

– Ты мертв, – сообщил Дерек, лежа сверху. Он удерживал Стайлза своим телом, упираясь ладонями и коленями по бокам, а его лицо было в нескольких дюймах от его лица.

Стайлз сузил глаза.

– Блядь, это бессмысленно.

– Ты словно открытая книга, – объяснил Дерек. Он был так близко, что его ноздри улавливали запах пота и разочарования. От этого ему захотелось сократить расстояние между ними и слизать капли с впадинки между ключиц Стайлза.

– Как же так? Я тренированный агент. Меня нельзя так просто прочесть.

Дерек усмехнулся.

– Ладно, давай, удиви меня своими телепатическими способностями. Как я могу быть таким предсказуемым?

– Ты подаешь сигнал, – сказал Дерек.

– Не подаю, – возразил Стайлз, и Дерек приподнял брови. – Хорошо, и где же мой сигнал?

Дерек поднял руку и провел пальцем линию по веку Стайлза.

– Вот здесь, – прошептал он, улавливая вспышку чужого возбуждения. Стайлз сглотнул.

– Да?

– Да, – Дерек усмехнулся, но тогда Стайлз застал его врасплох, вскочил на ноги и, боднув лбом, завалил на спину.

– Держу пари, сейчас ты не увидел гребаного сигнала, – выдохнул Стайлз, удерживая его запястья над головой и больно упираясь коленом в пах.

– Я могу вырвать тебе горло, прежде чем ты успеешь моргнуть, – заметил Дерек, а Стайлз сильнее прижал колено, вынуждая Дерека неловко сместиться.

– Но ты бы этого не сделал, не так ли? – Стайлз на мгновение глянул на него, а затем задрал голову, открывая шею. Волк внутри счастливо взвыл, и Дерек уловил, как неудобно клыки впились в десны. – Ты же хороший оборотень. Исправившийся оборотень, – Стайлз повернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Ты прошел через программу.

Дерек столкнул с себя Стайлза с такой силой, что тот проехался задницей по ковру. Он поднялся и засверкал голубыми радужками.

– Оборотни не нуждаются в исправлении. В нас нет ничего неправильного.

– Просто образцово-показательные граждане, – иронически заметил Стайлз.

Дереку пришлось несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть, прежде чем перейти к центру ковра.

– Заткнись и покажи мне, каков ты в рукопашном бою.

Дерек сдерживался, пока тренировался со Стайлзом, отказываясь сильно того бить или оставлять синяки, несмотря на то, что на самом деле ему хотелось швырнуть Стайлза о стенку. Несколько раз.

***

Дерек нашел Стайлза в технической лаборатории два дня спустя. Он пробовал не сверлить взглядом дырки в голове Дэнни, но потерпел неудачу.

– Я не нравлюсь твоему напарнику, – сказал Дэнни, стоило Дереку тихо подойти к Стайлзу.

– Ты не один такой, Дэнни, – хлопнув Дэнни по плечу, сказал Стайлз. – Дереку никто не нравится.

– Очевидно, никто кроме тебя, – Дэнни поиграл бровями, и Дерек уставился на него, а Стайлз покраснел.

– Чем могу быть обязан такому удовольствию? – сказал тот, вероятно, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. – Не то чтобы мне не нравились твои мрачные приветствия...

– Выставка оружия.

Стайлз помедлил, но когда Дерек ничего не объяснил, то подался вперед. Его рот приоткрылся, а брови недоверчиво приподнялись. Стайлз кивнул, вертя карандаш в своих длинных пальцах.

– Десерт из мороженого.

В ответ на непонимающий взгляд Стайлз добавил:

– Думаю, сегодня день, полный бессмысленных фраз.

Дерек тяжело выдохнул через нос.

– В центре будет выставка оружия. Я решил, ты захочешь пойти.

– Ты такой романтик, – сказал Стайлз, набрасывая куртку на плечи. – Он знает, как меня очаровать, Дэнни.

– Ты придурок, Стилински.

Стайлз подмигнул ему, выходя за Дереком из лаборатории. Дерек вез их, старательно игнорируя концентрированный запах Стайлза в своей машине, в его собственном пространстве. По дороге к выставочному зданию Стайлза спросил:

– Значит, ты часто это делаешь? Ходишь на выставки оружия? Ты в предвкушении?

– Ты идиот.

– Потому что я задал вопрос? Воу, кому-то жмут его маленькие оборотничьи трусишки, и поэтому он злится из-за пустяков?

Дерек рыкнул, но Стайлз отмахнулся от него.

– А эта штука всегда срабатывает? Эти твои рычательные угрозы.

Дерек не ответил.

Экспозиция оружия проходила в большом выставочном зале в центре города. Они оба показали бейджи и прошли через осмотр, который включал в себя сканирование сетчатки. Дереку выдали наклейку для бейджа, указывающую на то, что он является оборотнем.

– Пиздецки возмутительно, – пробормотал он себе под нос, следуя за Стайлзом к выставочному залу.

– Согласен, – сказал Стайлз. – Что этой наклейкой можно сделать против твоего оружия, которое ты всегда носишь с собой? – он усмехнулся, но Дереку смешно не было.

– Очевидно, что я не угроза, – сказал он. – Я же был в Программе. Это дискриминация.

– Оборотни опасны, – сказал Стайлз. – Ты не можешь обвинить этих людей в желании быть в безопасности.

Дерек сжал пальцы в кулаки. Здесь было не время и не место нападать на своего напарника, хотя ему все еще хотелось набить Стайлзу морду.

– Как ты можешь так говорить про оборотней? – спросил Дерек. – Когда твой лучший друг оборотень, а ты являешься частью стаи.

– Скотта укусили, и это не было его выбором. Мне приходилось заковывать его в цепи, – объяснил Стайлз. – Я знаю, что он опасен, но Скотт научился контролировать себя. Он волк, но прежде всего – Скотт.

– Это чушь, – сказал Дерек, когда они проходили к большому залу, – ты не можешь разделять их. Это работает не так.

– Скотт – мой лучший друг, – возразил Стайлз. – Я ему доверяю.

Эти слова ужалили больнее, чем Дереку хотелось бы признавать.

Все пространство зала было забито витринами и прилавками, на которых продавали все: от дымовых шашек до оплетенных аконитом кинжалов. Нахмурившись, Дерек заметил ряды ножей, отмеченных бирками с указанием вида аконита.

Стайлз взял один из кинжалов и стал с интересом рассматривать.

– Разве это законно? – спросил он. – Я думал, аконитовое оружие запрещено использовать.

– Так и есть, – Дерек зарычал на продавца.

– У меня есть разрешение, – нервно ответил тот. – В этом нет ничего незаконного. Что такого, если люди хотят защититься от неконтролирующих себя оборотней?

– Я поручу это расследование отцу, – сказал Стайлз, оттаскивая от прилавка Дерека, и тот едва сдержался, чтобы не выпустить клыки и когти. Стайлз подвел его к столу с усовершенствованными пистолетами. – Офигенные.

Стайлз поднял образец и, примерившись к нему, вернул на место, а затем взялся за заряженный арбалет и прицелился.

– Ты знаешь, как такими пользоваться? – спросил Дерек.

– Нет.

Дерек приподнял брови и поглядел на прилавок.

– Тогда положи арбалет обратно.

Нахмурившись, Стайлз осторожно опустил арбалет на стол.

В следующем ряду Дерек заметил небольшой кинжал с выгравированными на нем защитными рунами. Он взял его в руки и, тщательно осмотрев, протянул Стайлзу рукоятью вперед.

– Что думаешь насчет этого?

Стайлз взял кинжал.

– Красивый.

– Я думаю, это больше тебе подходит. Он легкий, простой в использовании и покрыт защитными рунами.

– Не думал, что ты из тех, кто верит в магию рун, – Стайлз удивленно на него посмотрел.

– Я полон сюрпризов, – Дерек расплатился за кинжал и, когда Стайлз попытался отдать деньги, накрыл рукой его запястье. – Это подарок, – пояснил он. – Он защитит тебя.

– Не уверен, что защищать нужно только меня, – заметил Стайлз.

Дерек задержался на нем взглядом немного дольше, чем планировал, а затем двинулся к следующей витрине.

***

Несколько дней спустя Дерек пришел к Стайлзу в офис, который тот делил с Малией. Она помахала, заметив его.

– Я бы сказала, что рада, ведь ты наконец-то пришел навестить меня, но я знаю, ты здесь ради Стайлза.

Дерек виновато поглядел на нее. Малия была кузиной, но они достаточно редко виделись, потому что принадлежали к разным стаям. Малия закатила глаза:

– Не надо так смотреть на меня. Это бесполезно.

Дерек усмехнулся.

– Занят? – спросил он у Стайлза. Тот пожал плечами, и тогда Дерек повел его к зданиям, расположенным рядом с тренажерным залом.

– Я не хочу сегодня устраивать спарринг, – недовольно сказал Стайлз

– Мы и не будем, – сказал Дерек, открывая дверь к лестнице наверх. Когда они вышли на стрелковый полигон, Стайлз смутился. – Я хочу, чтобы ты потренировался. Ты же сказал, что дерьмово попадаешь по мишеням.

– Но я не имел в виду, что хочу научиться, – запротестовал Стайлз.

– Ты же теперь на позиции, – сказал Дерек. – Тебе нужно хорошо стрелять.

– Ладно, – Стайлз взял предложенный им пистолет, надел защитные наушники и очки, а потом за раз выпустил всю обойму. Нажав кнопку, Дерек приблизил к себе бумажную мишень и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на нее.

– Это ужасно.

– А ты лучше, мистер Идеальный? – отрезал Стайлз.

– Лучше, чем это, – установив новую мишень, Дерек отодвинул ее к стене. – Где ты учился стрелять?

– У Скотта и своего отца. Но это было скорее для развлечения. Ну, знаешь, стрелял по бутылкам и прочей фигне.

– Ладно, давай я покажу тебе, – Дерек приблизился к Стайлзу и, встав за его спиной, обхватил руками. Пульс Стайлза слегка подскочил и смешался со слабым ароматом возбуждения. Дерек повернул голову и вдохнул за ухом Стайлза, сведенный с ума его запахом. Он с трудом сделал так, чтобы руки Стайлза расположились как нужно, задержавшись пальцами на его запястьях дольше, чем это было необходимо.

– Держи пистолет вот так, – шепнул он Стайлзу на ухо.

– Окей, – с содроганием ответил Стайлз. Дерек мазнул носом по его волосам, позволяя себе еще раз втянуть запах. Кожа Стайлза была теплой, и сам он податливо прижимался; Дереку казалось, что он легко мог податься вперед и коснуться покрасневшей щеки легким поцелуем. Но вместо этого Дерек приоткрыл губы и выдохнул Стайлзу в шею.

– И что теперь? – спросил Стайлз, заставляя того вынырнуть из собственных мыслей.

– Обхвати пистолет руками вот так, – проинструктировал Дерек, накрывая руки Стайлза своими. Они ощущались такими мягкими и идеальными, что Дерек не мог не погладить большим пальцем край его ладони. – Ты хочешь нажать на спусковой крючок. Направляешь пистолет и стреляешь.

Стайлз последовал его наставлениям, и они потратили еще около трех обойм, прежде чем Дерек отодвинулся от него. На последнем заходе Стайлз попадал в цель почти с каждым выстрелом.

Потом Дерек извинился и, найдя пустую уборную, подрочил на запах Стайлза, все еще оставшийся на его одежде.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/796d48a87de303d39f85f3f8ccc17ece_zpsxcp1fgyx.png.html)

***

– Лидия! – завопил Стайлз, когда та на следующий день пришла к нему в офис. Дерек тоже был здесь без особых причин, кроме желания находиться рядом. Он играл в Канасту с Малией, пока Стайлз работал над каким-то стратегическим планом, который должен был прославить их обоих. Дерек решил не спрашивать, когда это пришло Стайлзу в голову. Но тот все еще не мог его додумать.

Лидия мрачно посмотрела на Стайлза.

– Я заместитель директора Мартин. Сколько раз я должна напоминать вам об этом, агент Стилински?

Стайлз закатил глаза.

– Как угодно, картофелинка. Кар-то-фе-лин-ка. Чего хотела?

– Ты и Хейл, зал для совещаний, сейчас, – развернувшись, она вышла, громко стуча каблуками.

Дерек следовал за Стайлзом весь путь до нужного зала. Прикрыв за собой дверь, он приблизился к столу. Заместитель директора Мартин раскладывала на столешнице множество папок и различных документов. Стайлз встал рядом с ней, слишком фамильярно для агента и заместителя директора. Дерек нахмурился.

– Данные, собранные на складе, были неоспоримым доказательством. Безмолвный – кодовое имя убийцы, которого обезвредил Стайлз, – был связан с половиной смертей из списка. Наши агенты уже работают с трупами и отслеживают перечисления оплаты.

В дверь постучали, и Кира сунула голову в комнату.

– Вовремя. Кира также обнаружила подтверждение на телах.

– Эй, Дерек, – оживленно поприветствовала она, приобнимая его. Она синхронизировала свой планшет с проектором. Увеличенное изображение чего-то, расчетная таблица и график стали видимыми.

– После тщательного анализа я обнаружила, что большинство имен убитых из списка были сосредоточены на ограниченной площади, – Кира провела пальцем по экрану планшета, и на карте появились точки. – Как вы можете заметить, все началось в этой части восточной Калифорнии.

– Мы считаем, – сказала Мартин, – что Благодетель находится где-то здесь. Нам нужно отправить того, кто сильнее всего с ним связан. Вы уезжаете завтра утром.

После того как Мартин их отпустила, Дерек поговорил с Кирой несколько минут, и когда он уходил, Стайлз все еще болтал с Мартин. Как только Дерек вышел в коридор, Стайлз бегом догнал его.

– Откуда ты знаешь заместителя директора Мартин? – спросил Дерек.

– А, Лидию? – переспросил Стайлз, оборачиваясь. – Мы выросли вместе. Я был влюблен в нее почти половину жизни.

– Вот как.

Стайлз усмехнулся и легко ткнул Дерека в плечо:

– Не в этом смысле. Мы никогда не встречались. Что определенно было только к лучшему. Иначе бы все закончилось ужасно.

– Неважно.

– Конечно.

На губах Стайлза блуждала улыбка.

***

Следующая миссия привела их в восточную Калифорнию, в город, в котором Дерек был с Лорой раньше. Они даже остановились в том же отеле.

Дерек все никак не мог выбросить это из головы. Его волк хныкал и выл внутри, тоскуя по Лоре. Едва они со Стайлзом зашли в комнату, Дерек улегся на кровать и повернулся к Стайлзу спиной. Он закрыл глаза и попытался отгородиться от захватывающих его вины и скорби, подогреваемыми распространяющимся от Стайлза ощущением тревоги.

Дерек не знал, сколько времени так пролежал, пока Стайлз наконец не подошел с другой стороны и не присел на край кровати перед его лицом. Дерек зарычал на него, выпуская клыки и когти.

– Слушай, не нужно быть оборотнем, чтобы чувствовать, как тебе хреново, – сказал он. – Первый вопрос – ты хочешь об этом поговорить?

Еще более злобное рычание было ответом Дерека.

– Так я и думал. Второй вопрос – откусишь ли ты мне лицо, если я отсосу тебе?

Вопрос Дерека удивил, и его клыки с когтями убрались. Стайлз победно ухмыльнулся и перекатил его на спину.

– Отличный выбор, – сказал он, усаживаясь сверху и начиная расстегивать джинсы. – Потому что тебе нужно немного отвлечься, а мне – сфокусироваться. Сосание члена всегда помогает мне сосредоточиться, – с этим словами Стайлз склонился и насадился ртом на член.

И это было действительно эффективное отвлечение. Дерек сконцентрировался на ощущениях стайлзового рта, трахая влажное жаркое горло, цепляясь за волосы Стайлза с такой силой, будто бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Когда Стайлз закончил с ним, то улегся рядом и подрочил себе. Дерек думал, что это была одна из самых горячих вещей, которые он когда-либо видел.

Стайлз так и остался лежать там, растянувшись рядом на кровати. Он устроил ступни на подушке и забросил руку на ноги Дерека. Они ни слова друг другу не сказали, так что Дерек не хотел прогонять Стайлза из своей постели.

Дерек старательно игнорировал результат сложившейся ситуации. Последней вещью, о которой он хотел думать, было то, что Стайлз являлся единственным человеком, занимающим его мысли с тех пор, как умерла Лора.

Но вместо этого он положил ладонь на бедро Стайлза и слушал, как тот тихо дышал.

***

– Ты никогда не давал мне вести, – заныл Стайлз, когда они на следующее утро подошли к машине. – Пусти меня за руль. Моя история вождения лучше твоей – я проверял, так что теоретически твоей машине больше подхожу я, чем ты.

Дерек все еще был взвинчен – призрак Лоры мерещился ему на каждом углу. Он не спал всю ночь, потому что каждый час подскакивал от кошмаров. Единственное, что удерживало его на плаву, – наличие рядом Стайлза и его руки, сонно наброшенной ему на бедра. Стайлз продолжал пилить его и настаивать на том, чтобы сесть за руль, и Дерек даже не сопротивлялся. Он молча бросил ему ключи и залез на пассажирское место, мысленно поблагодарив Стайлза за то, что тот обошелся без саркастичных замечаний на этот счет.

Все, что у них было, – приблизительное представление о местности, с которой предположительно начинались убийства из списка смертников, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы продвигаться дальше. Стайлз припарковался на краю дороги, и Дерек быстро разделся, а затем обратился. В этот раз Стайлз не отреагировал испугом или ужасом; Дерек не был уверен, что смог бы это принять.

– Учуял что-нибудь? – спросил Стайлз, когда Дерек понюхал землю, пытаясь найти след. Он наткнулся на что-то, пройдя полмили по дороге, ведущей к лесу. Дерек повел их через подлесок, лавируя между деревьями. Стайлз шел за ним, громко топая, но нужный запах был слишком далеко, чтобы представлять собой опасность.

Когда запах стал сильнее, Дерек остановился и прислушался. Он улавливал звуки бесчисленного количества сердцебиений – все они принадлежали сверхъестественным существам, не людям. Возможно, они и не обнаружили источник списка, но все равно находку следовало проверить. На превращение в человека, только чтобы поговорить со Стайлзом, могло уйти слишком много энергии, так что Дерек подошел к нему и попытался пообщаться. Он толкнулся мордой Стайлзу в ногу, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

– Что? Ты что-то нашел? – спросил Стайлз. Дерек кивнул и указал мордой в направлении звука. – Отлично! Пошли.

Стайлз подался в ту сторону, но Дерек преградил ему путь. Когда Стайлз остановился, Дерек поднял лапу и прижал к его ноге. Потом он подошел к поваленному дереву и, оглянувшись на Стайлза, тронул лапой ствол.

– Что?

Дерек раздраженно фыркнул и снова тронул лапой дерево, демонстративно глядя на Стайлза, а затем на ствол.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я сел на бревно? – уточнил Стайлз, и тогда Дерек кивнул. – Почему?

Закатив глаза, Дерек подбежал к нему и, склонив голову, подтолкнул носом его ноги. И потом снова посмотрел на Стайлза.

– Мои ноги?

Дерек кивнул.

– Я не знаю, что… Оу! Я слишком шумный.

Дерек кивнул и снова закатил глаза, делая мысленную заметку никогда больше не играть со Стайлзом в шарады.

– Ладно, – Стайлз подошел к дереву и недовольно уселся на него. – Но имей в виду, я согласился на это только потому, что не могу придумать стратегический план, который бы не заканчивался нашей смертью. Хотя ты что-то глупое можешь сделать, – Стайлз бросил на него просящий взгляд. – Не делай ничего глупого.

Дерек подошел к нему и уткнулся носом в его бок, чтобы успокоить. Его накрыло запахом Стайлза, который стал чуть горше с того прошлого раза, когда Дерек был в волчьей форме. Ему хотелось прижаться и облизнуть кожу, чтобы убедиться, что она так же хороша на вкус, как и пахнет. Но вместо этого Дерек поднял голову и посмотрел на Стайлза.

– Будь осторожен, – тихо сказал Стайлз, поднимая руки и пробегаясь пальцами по его шерсти прямо за ушами. Дерек едва слышно заскулил: когда Стайлз зарывался пальцами в мех, кожа от его прикосновений горела огнем. Он подошел еще чуть ближе и лизнул Стайлзу подбородок, прежде чем развернуться и исчезнуть в лесу.

Дереку пришлось обежать хижину трижды, прежде чем он смог сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь другом, кроме вкуса Стайлза на его языке.

***

– Ты злишься, так ведь? – спросил Стайлз. Они сидели рядом с кучей тел, а Дерек прижимал собственную футболку к его руке, чтобы остановить кровотечение. – Почему ты злишься?

– Не злюсь, – огрызнулся Дерек. Он убрал футболку от раны – та пропиталась кровью насквозь. Порез на руке Стайлза был слишком длинным и глубоким, и Дереку нечем было зашить его прямо на месте. Рана на его животе была поверхностной, но если бы его задели глубже, Стайлз был бы уже мертв. К счастью, нос Стайлза уже перестал кровить, но все еще был покрыт коркой запекшейся крови. Синяк на его щеке не проявится еще несколько часов. Собственные же раны Дерека в основном затянулись, а на его голой груди и руках остались кровавые разводы.

– Ты злишься, – Стайлз вздохнул и отодвинулся, зашипев от боли. Нахмурившись, Дерек увидел, как тот осторожно потрогал ребра – должно быть, там было что-то серьезнее ушиба. – Я вытаскивал тебя из передряг покруче.

– Я регенерирую.

– Смотри на вещи оптимистичней, – сказал Стайлз с кривой усмешкой. Он протянул Дереку свой кинжал, который тот ему дал. – Твоя руническая магия чего-то да стоит. Она защитила меня.

– Ты можешь быть серьезным хотя бы одну гребаную минуту? – тут же взвился Дерек. – Ты ведь мог умереть!

– Думаешь, я этого не знаю? – повысив голос, сказал Стайлз. Его напускная храбрость дала первую трещину: руки слегка тряслись, а голос дрожал. Дереку хотелось затащить Стайлза в темный угол, свернуться вокруг него и зализать все его раны.

Дерек с силой прижал футболку к боку Стайлза.

– Но здесь был ты, – тихо сказал Стайлза пару секунд спустя.

– Я твой напарник, – сказал Дерек. Протянув руку, Стайлз потрогал почти зажившую рану на его груди.

– Только поэтому? – спросил Стайлз. Дерек поднял голову и посмотрел на него; он был слишком уставшим, слишком взбудораженным, а вкус и запах Стайлза были слишком яркими для его чувств. В другие дни он и так был беспомощен перед Стайлзом, но прямо сейчас он был наиболее уязвим.

– А почему же еще? – сказал Дерек.

Стайлз издал злой смешок.

– Конечно, почему же еще? – он отследил пальцами рану на его коже, и Дереку передалась дрожь Стайлза. Дерек осторожно положил ладонь на его ребра и сразу же почувствовал резкую боль, как только стал тянуть ее из Стайлза, а по его рукам вверх заструились темные линии.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/d1692b7298219644a68764966c7d032e_zpsa3dvobil.png.html)

***

Дерек не мог сосредоточиться на своем отчете. Все его мысли занимал Стайлз. Когда они вернулись в штаб-квартиру, тот ушел отыскать Мелиссу в медицинском отделении. Дерек сделал все возможное, чтобы остановить кровотечение, а затем соорудил временную перевязку из одеяла, которое нашел в багажнике машины. Они купили замороженный буррито для Стайлза на заправочной станции, чтобы приложить его к веку, и Дерек был уверен, что заправщик подумал, будто окровавленный мужчина без рубашки пришел его ограбить. Дерек заплатил пятьдесят баксов за буррито, который стоил доллар с мелочью, и даже не попросил сдачи.

– Ты знаешь, – сказал Стайлз, стоя у него за спиной, что испугало Дерека. Тот факт, что Стайлзу удалось подкрасться, обманув оборотничье чутье, отображал его психическое состояние. – Твои отчеты и так обычно дерьмовые и нуждаются в пояснениях, но этот просто жалкий.

Дерек напечатал: «Мой идиот-напарник ввязался в драку, и ему чуть не разодрал лицо йетти».

– Не так, – сказал Стайлз, просовывая руки по обе стороны от Дерека. – Все было не так.

Он начал печатать: «Мой восхитительный и сексуальный напарник вступил в бой и героически сражался, несмотря на то, что соперник превосходил по силам, росту и сверхъестественным способностям. Я пришел и разорвал противника в клочья при помощи моих волчьих зубов и клыков, потому что я одержим идеей все контролировать. Я всегда должен контролировать каждый бой, потому что мой очаровательный и сексуальный напарник не в состоянии драться.

А, и да. Это был бегемот, а не йетти».

Когда Стайлз закончил печатать, Дерек обернулся на него и сердито посмотрел. Стайлз улыбнулся – кожа вокруг его глаза стала темно-фиолетовой.

– Видишь? Так намного увлекательней и достоверней

– Разве ты не должен отдыхать? – спросил Дерек.

– Устал от отдыха. Я с ума схожу, сидя на заднице в своей квартире, – объяснил Стайлз, не убирая ладоней с клавиатуры. Дерек не ответил, но оттолкнул его руки, чтобы удалить все написанное Стайлзом. Тот присел рядом с ним.

– Я слышал, Пэрриш и Данбар нашли последнюю часть списка.

Дерек уставился в экран, зависнув пальцами над клавишами.

– Как поживает Бойд, зная, что он в списке? – спросил Стайлз.

– Точно так же, как и Айзек с Эрикой, – ответил Дерек.

Стайлз кивнул, а затем медленно протянул руку и накрыл ей ладонь Дерека.

– А что ощущаешь по этому поводу ты?

– Мы уже знали, что я стою пятнадцать миллионов, – сказал Дерек, игнорируя то, как большой палец Стайлза медленно скользил его руке. – Безмолвный это подтвердил.

– Но теперь это официально.

– Ничего не изменилось.

Стайлз выждал секунду, а затем, сжав руку Дерека, вышел из офиса.

***

Дерек учуял его раньше, чем открыл дверь, но не мог поверить себе, пока не увидел Стайлза, стоящего по ту сторону порога.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – пролаял он резче, чем собирался, но Стайлз даже не шелохнулся.

– Я чувствую невнятное беспокойство, – сказал он. – У меня… все болит, и я купил буррито, но не хочу есть его в одиночку.

Дерек отошел, чтобы Стайлз смог зайти внутрь лофта. Потом он закрыл дверь и сказал:

– Я не собираюсь тебе отсасывать.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

– Чувак, мне больно, когда я дышу, ем и сру. Кончать – это последняя вещь, о которой я думаю сейчас. Хотя подожди, – он замолчал, рассеянно устраиваясь на диване. – Вообще-то я люблю хорошие минеты, но сейчас мне адски больно. Но я сюда пришел не за этим, – Стайлз указал на Дерека, севшего на другом конце дивана. – Это ты один здесь думаешь только о сексе.

– Так почему ты беспокоишься? – спросил Дерек, игнорируя его последние слова.

Стайлз пожал плечами:

– Не знаю.

Дерек внимательно на него посмотрел, и Стайлз, воспользовавшись случаем, стащил пульт.

– Это сложно – почти умирать в первый раз, – сказал Дерек.

Отложив пульт в сторону, Стайлз откусил от своего буррито, тщательно прожевал и проглотил.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Первый раз потеря стаи заняла у меня почти неделю, – пояснил Дерек.

– Неделю? – удивился Стайлз.

Дерек кивнул и, сглотнув, сказал:

– Моя семья умерла несколько лет назад. У меня не слишком хорошо получается почти умирать.

Стайлз не сказал, что ему жаль – он вообще ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он пододвинулся к Дереку ближе, чтоб опереться на него. Дерек протянул руку и, запустив ее под футболку Стайлза, забрал немного его боли.

Дерек лениво смотрел скучное бессмысленное телевизионное дерьмо, которое Стайлз оставил включенным для фона. Когда Стайлз прикончил свой буррито, то улегся на диван, положив ноги Дереку на колени. Тот мягко растирал его щиколотку, кружа большим пальцем вокруг косточки.

– Каждый раз, когда я закрываю глаза, – сказал Стайлз чуть позже, – то вижу, как эта хрень подбирается ко мне, вижу ее зубы и чувствую ее когти. Я думаю о том, как оставлю отца и Скотта. Это бы убило моего отца.

Дерек не ответил, а только прижал палец к своду его стопы.

Стайлз вырубился раньше одиннадцати, а Дерек укрыл его одеялом и оставил на диване. Проснулся он несколько часов спустя, когда почувствовал, как прогнулся матрас оттого, что Стайлз забрался к нему на кровать и улегся рядом.

– Ты же не возражаешь? – прошептал Стайлз.

– Нет.

– Хорошо, – сказал Стайлз, устраиваясь удобней и перетаскивая на себя все одеяло. – Как будто это имело бы какое-то значение.

Дерек попытался успокоиться и снова заснуть, но он не мог не думать о том, что Стайлз сейчас был на кровати рядом с ним – в его постели, в его доме.

– Дерек? – спросил Стайлз спустя несколько минут. Дерек пробурчал что-то в его сторону. – Ты бы скучал по мне, если бы я умер?

Дерек не ответил. Он перекатился на бок и, улегшись за Стайлзом на манер большой ложки, поцеловал того в шею сзади. Почувствовав, как Стайлз расслабился от этого, Дерек заснул под звуки его дыхания.

***

Восстановление заняло у Стайлза две недели. Он приходил к Дереку каждые несколько дней, приносил ужин или готовил на его кухне. Дерека должно было волновать то, что Стайлз часто ошивался в его доме, словно был его частью – его запах впитывался в стены и пол.

– Ты не должен добавлять это в курицу, – сказал Дерек, глядя, как Стайлз выдавливает соус чили на противень. – Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь острую еду.

– Да, но тебе она нравится, – ответил Стайлз. – Я влил совсем немного. Плюс я обсыпал курицу кинзой, которую ты любишь.

– Кинзу любишь ты, – поправил его Дерек.

– Заткнись, ты тоже ее любишь, – сказал Стайлз. – Просто не так сильно, как я.

Дерек усмехнулся и вернулся к своему телефону, чтобы набрать сообщение для Коры.

Стайлз подошел к холодильнику и вытащил содовую, которую Дерек не пил, но купил для него, а затем перепроверил продукты, принесенные из магазина.

– Что ты обычно ешь? Твои шкафчики и холодильник странные, – сказал Стайлз, так что Дереку пришлось тащить его в магазин, чтобы тот заткнулся. И еще Дереку нравилось, каким довольным был Стайлз, когда они ходили за продуктами, но он никогда не говорил этого вслух.

– Почему ты не пошел в политику, как твой отец? – спросил Дерек, отложив телефон в сторону. Он уселся на стул, устроившись локтями на кухонном острове.

Стайлз посмотрел на него как на умалишенного.

– Ты это серьезно? После всего того, что с нами случилось, ты думаешь, что я хорош в политике?

– О. Я знаю, ты ужасен.

Стайлз запустил булочкой Дереку в голову.

– Тогда почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Просто любопытно. Я читал твой файл. Предполагалось, что ты пойдешь по стопам отца, но у тебя было много арестов.

– Политика серьезно не мое, – сказал Стайлз, накрывая курицу фольгой. – Я плохо пудрю мозги, а также плохо работаю с людьми. В старшей школе я часто попадал в передряги из-за всей этой оборотничьей фигни со Скоттом. Мы пытались защищать город от всякого странного дерьма, которое было связано с этим, что повлекло за собой умышленную порчу имущества, незаконные проникновения на запрещенные территории и прочие случайные нарушения.

– Так это было во имя долга? – спросил Дерек.

Стайлз злобно усмехнулся.

– Не совсем. Меня арестовывали за непристойное поведение в общественном месте, потому что я бегал голым по кампусу. Было пару задержаний за появление в нетрезвом виде и одно привлечение за хранение марихуаны, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Колледж.

– Я удивлен, что они наняли тебя, – поддразнил Дерек.

– Когда твой отец адмирал, – сказал Стайлз с напускной важностью, – люди смотрят на тебя иначе. Ну и к тому же я же гений. Они нуждаются во мне

Дерек закатил глаза.

– Не будь таким самоуверенным.

Стайлз подошел к нему и легко толкнул, проведя пальцами по плечам.

В ту ночь Стайлз заснул на диване так же, как в предыдущие ночи. И, конечно же, как и в предыдущие разы, через несколько часов снова забрался к Дереку в постель. Они никогда не занимались сексом, а просто спали, прижавшись друг к другу.

Появление Стайлза не осталось незамеченным остальной стаей. Однажды Эрика это даже прокомментировала. «Его запах повсюду, – сказала она, понюхав постельное белье на кровати Дерека. – Ты ничего не хочешь нам рассказать? Например, о том, что встречаешься с кем-то из другой стаи».

Когда Дерек швырнул ее в стену, больше никто не спрашивал у него про Стайлза.

***

В течение двух следующих недель они тренировались на стрелковом полигоне, воздерживаясь от спаррингов, пока ребра Стайлза не зажили полностью. В тот день, когда они снова встретились в зале, Дерек даже не заговорил с ним.

Ступая на ринг, Стайлз был развязным и беззаботным. Это взбесило Дерека. Стайлз едва не погиб и теперь снова взялся за старые шуточки?

Дерек не сдерживался. Едва Стайлз успел моргнуть, Дерек сбил его с ног и опрокинул на спину.

– Что за херня это была? – удивился Стайлз.

– Ты должен быть готов, – проговорил Дерек сквозь зубы.

– К чему? Что мой чокнутый напарник набросится на меня?

Вскочив на ноги, Дерек отошел к другому концу ринга.

– Все те, с кем мы сражаемся, быстрее, сильнее и больше тебя.

– Ты ранишь мое самолюбие, чувак.

– Да мне насрать на твое самолюбие, – рявкнул Дерек. – Ты должен драться так, будто дерешься с монстрами.

– Ладно! – сказал Стайлз, становясь в стойку.

Но Дерек был безжалостен. Он сдерживался, только чтобы не переломать Стайлзу кости, но здорово отделал того, оставив кучу синяков. Дерек был зол, пиздецки зол. Чем дольше они сражались, тем больше Дерек понимал, каким хрупким был Стайлз на самом деле, и это злило его еще сильнее. Стайлз не должен был быть его напарником, он вообще не должен заниматься этой работой.

– Мы закончили, – наконец-то сказал Дерек, выбираясь сквозь натянутые на ринге канаты и спрыгивая на пол.

– Что? – крикнул Стайлз. – Куда ты собрался? Мы еще не закончили!

Дерек вышел из зала, так и не ответив.

***

То, что Стайлз заявился к нему в лофт вечером, Дерека совсем не удивило. На нем были надеты футболка и худи, но Дерек все равно мог учуять все скрытые ушибы. Это злило его по совершенно иным причинам.

– Да что с тобой не так? – спросил Стайлз, протискиваясь в лофт мимо Дерека. – Сегодня ты попытался убить меня на ринге, а потом просто свалил.

Дерек уставился ему в глаза, сложив руки на груди. Отзеркалив его позу, Стайлз усмехнулся:

– Ты идиот.

– Ты должен научиться, – наконец сказал Дерек.

– Я и учусь! Я стал лучше стрелять, и мои боевые навыки прокачались. Но сегодня у меня не было ни единого гребаного шанса конкурировать с тобой.

– Тогда ты умрешь, – резко ответил Дерек.

С лица Стайлза исчезли все эмоции. Это было впечатляюще – в тот момент проявилось все агентское обучение. Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но вместо этого просто вышел из лофта.

***

Следующая миссия привела их прямо в Сан-Франциско, где они отслеживали связанного с Благодетелем парня по имени Брунски. Уже в номере мотеля Дерек включил телевизор и, перелистывая каналы, остановился на бейсбольном матче, пока Стайлз просматривал файлы. От его монотонного бормотания Дерек задремал и проспал несколько иннингов.

Спустя какое-то время Стайлз с громким звуком захлопнул книгу и спросил:

– Как умерла Лора?

Дерек замер от вопроса.

– Они сказали, все случилось по твоей вине. Когда отец выбрал тебя мне в напарники, я был этому удивлен из-за твоей репутации.

Дерек обернулся к Стайлзу.

– Думаешь, это была моя вина?

Стайлз покачал головой.

– Больше нет.

– Почему ты так сильно ненавидишь оборотней? – спросил Дерек.

– Сначала ты, – Стайлз ухмыльнулся.

– Ты читал отчет, – сказал Дерек. – Было бы глупым этого не сделать.

– Я знаю, какие у тебя дерьмовые отчеты, – сказал Стайлз. – Я хочу услышать твою версию.

Дерек прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, как вернулся с привычного разведывания обстановки и обнаружил, что Лора пропала из их номера в отеле. Он последовал за запахом в ближайший лес, где и нашел верхнюю половину ее тела.

– Меня не было здесь, чтобы защитить ее, – наконец произнес Дерек, открывая глаза.

– Чушь, – сказал Стайлз. – В том, что твой напарник умер, нет ни единого гребаного процента твоей вины.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Потому что ты не дал бы мне умереть! – воскликнул Стайлз. – А она была твоей сестрой! А я… А я никто!

– Не никто, – огрызнулся Дерек.

– Ну и кто же я тогда, а, Дерек? – зло спросил Стайлз. Когда тот не ответил, Стайлз соскочил с постели и ткнул пальцем ему в лицо. – Это, это твоя ебаная проблема. Я твой напарник. Я больше, чем твой напарник! Но ты не можешь мне об этом сказать!

Дерек рывком поднялся, вынуждая Стайлза, споткнувшись, попятиться.

– Ты думаешь, что мы больше, чем напарники, только потому что мы трахались? – зло усмехнулся он. – Ты ненавидишь оборотней. Ты считаешь, что нас нужно клеймить как гребаных преступников, и не доверяешь нам. Ты, наверное, вроде тех старых охотников, которые убивали ни в чем не повинных оборотней просто по факту их существования!

– Как ты можешь предполагать, что… – зашипел Стайлз. – Мой лучший друг – оборотень. А ты...

– А что я, Стайлз? – спросил Дерек, загоняя того в угол. – Я оборотень, рожденный и выращенный оборотнями. Разве это делает меня убийцей? Или монстром, которого следует уничтожить?

– Нет.

– Тогда почему ты так ненавидишь оборотней? – снова спросил Дерек. – Что заставляет тебя нас так ненавидеть?

– Потому что я был там той ночью! – закричал Стайлз. – Я видел, как волк укусил Скотта. Я видел, как он мучил его неделями, заставляя убивать, чтобы присоединиться к его стае. Я видел, как он изодрал когтями и клыками Скотта в клочья – своего собственного бету, прежде чем в ту ночь мы его убили, – гнев Стайлза расходился от него волнами, и Дереку тоже невольно пришлось шагнуть назад. Это была боль, такая сильная боль, скрытая под гневом. Боль, которую Дерек понимал, ведь он сам много раз чувствовал ее до этого. – Какие монстры могут такое делать? – спросил Стайлз. – По моему опыту, не существует хороших оборотней. Посмотри на своего собственного дядю, – добавил он.

– Не говори про мою семью, – зарычал Дерек.

– Он убил твою семью! – закричал Стайлз.

– Так почему ты не уходишь? – глаза Дерека загорелись голубыми огоньками, а клыки вжались в десны с такой силой, что ему пришлось сдержаться, чтобы не обратиться. – Никто не заставляет тебя оставаться здесь с монстром, которого ты ненавидишь.

– Потому что я тебя люблю, идиот! – заорал Стайлз.

Дерек уставился на него, оглушенный его криком. Выражение лица Стайлза отражало его собственное. Стайлз сказал… что любит его?

– Дерек, – начал Стайлз, делая шаг назад. – Я...

Но Дерек не дал ему отстраниться, не дал ему закончить это предложение и взять свои слова обратно. Только не тогда, когда Дерек со всей ужасающей ясностью осознал то, что он сам любит Стайлза. Он подался вперед и, обхватив ладонями лицо Стайлза, голодно поцеловал его.

Стайлз отвечал на его поцелуи, впиваясь пальцами в его руки. Он пах так сладко, словно лес после ливневого шторма, и Дерек упивался этим ощущением. Дерек уже отсасывал Стайлзу и глотал его сперму, но целовать Стайлза было лучше всего, что у них было до этого.

Склонившись, Дерек подхватил его под ягодицами и приподнял, чтобы отнести к одной из кроватей. Дереку даже не хотелось прерывать поцелуй, чтобы раздеться, но когда он снял футболку, то смог взглянуть на Стайлза. Тот был без футболки, а его очки небрежно валялись на прикроватной тумбочке; Стайлз смотрел на него с трепетом. Погладив рукой его голую грудь, Дерек провел большим пальцем под веком Стайлза.

Когда Дерек снова захватил рот Стайлза, поцелуи стали медленней и слаще. Они были полны теми ощущениями, которые Дерек сам от себя не ожидал. Это радовало его так же сильно, как и пугало. Он знал, что сделал шаг, после которого нельзя будет вернуться назад, что погрузился в чувства к Стайлзу без оглядки. Но это все было неважно. Только не когда под ним была теплая гладкая кожа Стайлза и его запах, окутывающий с ног до головы.

Они оторвались друг от друга, лишь когда Дерек поднялся, чтобы взять флакон смазки с кровати Стайлза. Стайлз тем временем выбрался из штанов, так что Дерек оценил по достоинству, как тот красиво раскинулся на постели – голый и возбужденный. И только для него одного.

Первое проникновение в Стайлза было совершенно отличным от того, что Дерек чувствовал прежде. Он трахался со многими – женщинами и мужчинами, оборотнями и людьми, но Стайлз был совершенно другим. Дерек знал только то, что это был первый раз в его жизни, когда ему хотелось проснуться рядом с этим человеком утром и снова уснуть с ним же следующей ночью.

Стайлз обвил ногами его талию, вжимая Дерека в себя глубже. Дерек зарылся лицом в его шею, туда, где запах был гуще всего и смешивался с его собственным потом. Волк удовлетворенно рычал, и Дерек ощутил, как клыки прорезались сквозь его десны, а ногти сменились когтями.

– Блядь, – задохнулся Дерек, ослабляя хватку на бедрах.

– Что? – спросил Стайлз, застывая руками на его плечах. – Что такое?

Дерек поднял голову – его глаза сияли голубыми отсветами, щеки покрывала шерсть, а клыки вдавились в нижнюю губу.

– Ох.

– Прости, – Дерек попытался слезть со Стайлза, но тот стиснул его ногами и только крепче прижал к себе. Дерек удивленно на него посмотрел.

– Ты куда собрался? – раздраженно спросил Стайлз.

– Ты трахаешься с монстром, – сквозь клыки проговорил Дерек.

Подняв руку, Стайлз провел пальцами по его нахмуренному лбу и очертил ногтями бакенбарды.

– Я трахаюсь с тобой, – сказал он.

– Но ты ненавидишь...

Стайлз накрыл пальцами его губы, а его большой палец прижался подушечкой к острому концу одного из клыков.

– Может, я и ненавижу оборотня, который укусил Скотта. Может, я и ненавижу того, кто убил твою семью. Но, будучи твоим напарником, я узнал одну вещь – волки совершенно не такие, как я о них думал прежде.

Дерек с силой толкнулся в Стайлза, заставляя того застонать и запрокинуть голову. Он снова зарылся лицом в его шею, потираясь носом и вылизывая, пока трахал его. Стайлз повернул голову, открывая горло, и тогда Дерек отпустил своего волка, кусая достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить след.

– Да, блядь, Дерек, – проговорил Стайлз, а Дерек зализал ранку языком и, толкаясь сильнее и быстрее, кончил. Затем он обнял Стайлза и стал дрочить ему, прижимаясь губами к его шее. Когда Стайлз кончил, Дерек слегка прикусил кожу на его плече, и их смешавшиеся запахи просто опьяняли его.

После они долго лежали не двигаясь и не разговаривая. Стайлз был первым, кто пошевелился.

– Сперма начинает чесаться, – сказал он. Дерек перекатился на спину, а Стайлз пошел в ванную. Он услышал звук льющейся воды, и через минуту Стайлз вышел с мокрым полотенцем в руках. Он сел рядом с Дереком и, вытерев ему пах и живот, отбросил полотенце на пол, а затем улегся на кровать рядом.

– Это означает, что мы больше не будем напарниками? – спросил Стайлз. – Потому что в программе подготовки напарников было сказано, что...

– На хуй программу подготовки, – сказал Дерек слегка хриплым сонным голосом.

– Неудивительно, что никто не захотел быть твоим напарником, – сказал Стайлз.

– Ты хочешь другого напарника? – спросил Дерек.

– Заставлять отца снова проходить изнуряющий процесс отбора и назначения? – переспросил Стайлз. – Ни хрена.

– А что подумает твой отец, если узнает, что ты трахаешься со своим напарником? – спросил Дерек, повернув голову к Стайлзу.

– Я трахался со своим напарником месяцы, – ответил Стайлз. – Я считаю, лучшим вопросом будет, что подумает отец, когда узнает, что я влюбился в своего напарника-оборотня.

– Твой отец тоже ненавидит оборотней? – ухмыльнувшись, спросил Дерек.

– Нет. Мой отец просто ненавидит всех, с кем я встречаюсь.

Дерек прикрыл глаза:

– С нетерпением жду семейных рождественских ужинов.

[](http://s219.photobucket.com/user/reitasan/media/c47737df7a537e5c74fd61c12757a374_zpsfwawlp6b.png.html)

***

Дерек наконец-то осознал роль Стайлза в их отношениях. До этого ему даже в голову не приходило это определение, ведь он не нуждался в планах и стратегиях. Однако сейчас он знал, что все это было полнейшей чушью.

Без Стайлза Дерек был потерянным. Именно поэтому сейчас они оба были ранены и взяты в плен – потому что план пошел по пизде. Если бы Дерек выслушал идею Стайлза, все бы прошло более гладко. Но вместо этого Дерек проигнорировал все пункты плана и, выпустив когти, первым бросился в атаку.

Брунски приковал Стайлза к трубе, очевидно, не расценивая того как угрозу. Дерека же он запер в кругу из рябинового пепла, а затем выстрелил дротиком с аконитовым транквилизатором. Как иронично, думалось Дереку, он столько раз чуть не умер от аконита, чтобы снова встать у самой черты от него же.

– Пятнадцать миллионов долларов, – сказал Брунски, приседая возле него на корточки. – С такой кучей денег я смогу бросить свою дерьмовую работу и исчезнуть навсегда.

– Уже почти пора, – донесся женский голос из темноты. Дерек встретил ее приближение мутным взглядом. Девушка была худой, с коротко стрижеными кудряшками и диким блеском в глазах. – Но еще не совсем.

– Кто ты, черт подери? – услышал Дерек крик Стайлза.

– Могу я его убить, Мередит? – спросил Брунски.

Мередит склонила голову, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то.

– Он еще не умер. Дерек Хейл должен умереть сегодня.

– Какого хера… Да кто ты, блядь… Ты Благодетель? – заорал Стайлз.

– Смотри-ка, наш маленький приятель все понял, – насмешливо ухмыльнулся Брунски. – А теперь заткнись, пока я тебя не прикончил.

– Они будут живы, пока мне не скажут, – сказала Мередит.

– Я тебе не приятель! – крикнул Стайлз.

В этот момент Мередит открыла рот и закричала. Звук пронзал барабанные перепонки Дерека, пока одна из них не лопнула. Все вокруг превратилось в приглушенный шум, и Дерек почувствовал, как что-то сочится из его уха.

Он понял, кем была Мередит, – она была банши. Она кричала для него, и Дерек знал, что выхода у них не было.

Брунски приблизился к нему и встал на колени. Он вытащил кинжал, и Дерек попытался поднять руку, чтобы отбить атаку, но из-за аконита он едва мог двигаться.

– Попрощайся с жизнью, волчье отродье, – усмехнулся Брунски, но уже через мгновение его лицо исказилось гримасой боли: он стал захлебываться, а его из его рта потекла кровь. Дерек моргнул – свет перед глазами начал угасать. За Брунски стоял Стайлз, держа в руках подаренный Дереком кинжал с выгравированными на нем рунами.

Мередит перестала кричать.

– Но он должен умереть, – сказала она. – Дерек Хейл должен умереть.

– На хрен это дерьмо, – ответил Стайлз, наступая на Мередит одним из атакующих приемов, которым его научил Дерек во время тренировок. Он с легкостью схватил ее и уложил на пол. Нацепив на нее наручники, Стайлз начал метаться по комнате. – Аконит, где этот гребаный аконит!

Дерек пытался удержаться в сознании; он мог чувствовать, как аконит быстро подбирается к его сердцу. Еще несколько минут, и он умрет.

– Нашел! – Стайлз подбежал к нему и грохнулся на колени. – Даже не думай умирать тут, говнюк.

Дерек попытался улыбнуться, но он уже перестал себя контролировать. Теперь он просто плыл по течению.

Когда Стайлз вколол аконитовый антидот ему в шею, Дерек ощутил, как тысячи обжигающих игл прорезают себе путь по венам. Он закричал от боли, и тогда Стайлз обхватил его, начав что-то говорить и удерживая его на месте. Дерек не понимал смысла слов, но когда его тело наконец-то опустилось на пол, все еще подрагивая от боли, он был благодарен Стайлзу. Его рукам и успокаивающему голосу.

Прежде чем Дерек снова стал хоть немного полезен, прошло полчаса.

– Как?.. – это было все, что он смог пока сказать.

– И я тоже рад тебя видеть, – пошутил Стайлз, улыбаясь. Его лицо было красным, а волосы влажными. – Но я думаю, ты хочешь узнать, как я крут, потому что снова выиграл в номинации «Лучший напарник». Серьезно, должна же быть номинация «Лучший напарник года», но я полностью…

– Стайлз, – прохрипел Дерек.

– Правильно. Эм, я же гений? – Стайлз пожал плечами. – У гения не заняло слишком много времени понять, как раскрываются наручники. А, этому мы со Скоттом научились, когда нам не было и десяти. Я же сын адмирала, – он улыбнулся.

– Слава богу, – сказал Дерек. Его голос был хриплым, словно в горле застряла наждачная бумага, и по ощущениям он все еще был в аду. Теперь Дерек слышал лучше – барабанная перепонка зажила, а Мередит в углу бормотала «должен умереть, должен умереть сегодня».

– Это выводит меня из себя, – сказал Стайлз, кивая назад на Мередит. – Словно зловещая заезженная пластинка. Может быть, ты и должен умереть, но мне плевать. Ты не умрешь в мою смену, приятель.

Дерек прикрыл глаза и повернулся к Стайлзу. К запаху, который его успокаивал.

***

– Отличная работа с Благодетелем, – сказал Арджент, когда на следующее утро они уселись напротив его стола.

Дерек все еще не чувствовал себя исцелившимся на сто процентов. Стайлз ошивался рядом с медицинским блоком, пока Мелисса не сказала ему уходить. А когда тот не послушался, она посмотрела на них двоих и сказала: «Ради всего святого, Стайлз, ты серьезно? Скотт знает? А твой отец?». Дерек закрыл глаза, слушая, как они стали по-семейному препираться. В конце концов Стайлз остался рядом с ним и проспал всю ночь на крошечной больничной кровати, прижимаясь к его боку.

– Спасибо, сэр, – ответил Стайлз.

– Пэрриш и Данбар все еще отслеживают имена по списку, пока Гринберг и Уиттмор пытаются минимизировать ущерб. Зная, что Благодетель вышел из игры, убийцы должны будут остановиться, – сказал Арджент, усаживаясь в кресло и пристально на них глядя. – Сейчас эта миссия завершена, и нам нужно решить, должно ли ваше партнерство продолжаться дальше на постоянной основе.

– Да, – сказал Дерек в то же время, что и Стайлз выпалил «Да, черт возьми».

Арджент посмотрел на них с приятным удивлением.

– Рад это слышать. Я верю, что вы двое работали хорошо, несмотря на неспособность Хейла слушать Стилински и неспособность Стилински уступать до последней секунды.

– Эй, – заметил Стайлз.

– В течение нескольких следующих недель вам двоим нужно поработать над своими навыками взаимодействия. И выяснить, как, черт подери, быть напарниками до того, как один из вас начнет умирать.

– Да, сэр, – сказали они хором.

– И я имею в виду, делать это вне спальни, – наставительно проговорил Арджент. – Ваше сексуальное взаимодействие только улучшит командную работу, о чем свидетельствует ваша последняя миссия.

– Сэр, это не то...

– Мы совсем не...

– Отставить, джентльмены, – сказал Арджент, поднимая руку. – Это моя работа – знать обо всем происходящем. У меня нет проблем с вашими отношениями, пока это не будет мешать вашей работе.

Дерек кивнул, но Стайлз, сидевший рядом, потерял дар речи. Арджент отпустил их взмахом руки.

Внизу, в холле офиса Арджента, Стайлз прижался к Дереку и нервно рассмеялся.

– О мой бог, – выдохнул он. – Я думал, нас уволят, или переведут на другую должность, или что-нибудь в таком духе.

– Это, наверное, более ответственный вариант, – сказал Дерек.

Стайлз обхватил его руками, когда пришел в себя. Дерек попытался оттолкнуть его, но это было бесполезно – Стайлз не собирался от него отлипать.

– Итак, когда мы скажем моему отцу?

– Эм, я думаю, мы уже это сделали, – Дерек в ужасе уставился на адмирала Стилински, который вышел из-за угла и тут же застыл как вкопанный. Его взгляд был прикован к сыну, обнимавшемуся со своим напарником практически посреди холла.

Стайлз так резко обернулся, что ударил Дерека рукой по лицу.

– Пап, это не то, что...

– Ни слова, Стайлз, – сказал адмирал Стилински, походя ближе. – Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты встречаешься со своим напарником?

Стайлз беззвучно открыл рот.

– Моя работа – это информация и секреты. Думаю, на работе ты тоже должен вести себя профессионально, – адмирал обратил внимание на Дерека. Указав на него пальцем, он сказал: – Ужин, в воскресенье вечером, в моем доме. Нам предстоит многое обсудить.

Дерек кивнул, и тогда адмирал повернулся к Стайлзу.

– С тобой мы поговорим позже.

С этими словами адмирал продолжил свой путь к офису Арджента. И теперь уже Дерек привалился к Стайлзу, нервно рассмеявшись.

– Ты такой говнюк, – пробурчал Стайлз. Он столкнул с себя Дерека, а затем побрел по холлу. И Дерек смотрел ему вслед, не в состоянии сдержать улыбку.


End file.
